BEAUTY AND THE BEAST: FRUITS BASKET STYLE
by OnceUponAPrettyGirl14
Summary: TRADUCCION Contando de nuevo la historia de La Bella y La Bestia. Tohru-Bella- se convierte en prisionera de una horrible bestia, Kyo, quien está bajo un poderoso hechizo junto con el resto de su familia. ¿Podra Tohru romper la maldición antes de que se vuelva permanente? La historia no es mía, pertenece a moviefan-92 . La imagen no me pertenece.
1. Prologo

_**Bueno aquí estoy de nuevo con algo nuevo. Este fic no es mío, es de **__**movie-fan-92**__** quien amablemente me permitió traducirlo al español. Me pareció que era una historia sumamente hermosa, con una trama bastante entretenida.**_

_**Es la historia de la bella y la bestia con los personajes de Fruits Basket. No se dejen engañar, la trama no es exactamente igual a la película , por favor denle una oportunidad.**_

_**A continuación les dejo los personajes de la historia y el prologo, no olviden comentar.**_

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Natsuki Takaya y la historia a movie-fan-92.**_

_**PERSONAJES:**_

_**Bella: Tohru**_

_**La Bestia:Kyo**_

_**Gaston:Akito**_

_**Lefou: Kureno**_

_**Lumiere: Yuki**_

_**Cogsworth(Ding dong): Shigure**_

_**Señora Potts: Hatori**_

_**Chip:Momiji**_

_**Padre de Bella: Mama de Tohru**_

_**El Armario: Ayame**_

_**Estufa: Ritsu**_

_**Prologo**_

Los Sohma eran una familia rica y poderosa que vivió pacíficamente por muchos años. Sin embargo, eso había quedado en el pasado. Después de muchas generaciones de ser populares entre la sociedad, una maldición cayó sobre la familia Sohma.

El responsable de esto era un hechicero oscuro. Celoso de la situacion de la familia Sohma, el invoco una poderosa maldición sobre los más pequeños de la familia. Esta maldición convertiría a cada niño en un animal, el animal que los representaba en el zodiaco. Doce niños con la inteligencia de un humano, pero con el cuerpo y la naturaleza de un animal.

Pero hubo un niño que recibió una maldición peor que los otros doce. El treceavo niño, nacido un 29 de febrero, fue quien tuvo la maldición más oscura. Fue maldecido para convertirse en un horrible monstruo con forma de gato. El tiempo pasaba y su humanidad se iba alejando de el poco a poco, haciéndolo mas y mas monstruoso y menos humano conforme pasaban los años.

Sin embargo, este único niño era la clave para romper la maldición. Si una persona lograba ver mas allá de su monstruoso aspecto, abrir su corazón al amor y recuperar la humanidad que había perdido, la maldición se rompería.

Pero esto solo se podría lograr hasta cierta edad, ya que cuando cumpliera los 18 años, se convertiría en un monstruo maligno y sin mente alguna que debería ser encarcelado y los otros niños quedarían atrapados en su forma animal.

La esperanza parecía perdida. El niño ya había cumplido los 16 y su cumpleaños número 17 se aproximaba. Parecía que toda la esperanza había desaparecido. La familia Sohma, desterrada de la sociedad, se aisló a si misma del resto del mundo, resignándose a su penoso destino. Su línea de sangre terminaría con esos niños, por lo que ya no existiría más la familia Sohma.

Dentro del exilio, la bestia con forma de gato observaba con envidia a los demás niños, causando que estos se alejaran de él. La bestia gruñía ferozmente, mientras que su monstruo interior se apoderaba de él logrando que su temperamento empeorara. Odiaba que lo miraran con lastima y odiaba a quienes lo hacían.

¿Acaso no sabían lo afortunados que eran? El daría cualquier cosa por tener una maldición como la de los demás. Porque al menos sus mentes seguían intactas en ellos, al menos la gente se detenía a mirarlos sin temor, mientras que el se convertía en un demonio con cada año que pasaba.

Sus ojos observaron la pequeña prisión conocida como la Habitación del Gato. Cuando tuviera 18, y su mente estuviera totalmente perdida, pasaría el resto de sus días ahí dentro, como si fuera un animal en un zoológico… El sucio secreto de la familia Sohma.  
Con una furia inhumana, golpeo la pared con su horrible puño, creando un enorme agujero en ella. Los demás se alejaron aterrados de él, preocupados de que pudiera atacarlos a ellos también.  
Pero en lugar de hacer eso, el subió al tejado de la casa dando grandes saltos de techo a techo. Deseaba estar solo. Quería estar solo, era algo a lo que se había acostumbrado. Después de todo, cuando tuviera 18 años, estaría siempre solo, de forma que nadie pudiera ver la horrible criatura en que se estaba convirtiendo.

Se lo repetía a sí mismo, pero la verdadera razón por la que deseaba estar solo, la razón que no admitiría ni a sí mismo, era que no deseaba que los demás lo pudieran ver llorar…


	2. Capitulo 1

**Aquí está el primer capítulo de esta hermosa historia. **

**En el capitulo anterior olvide poner los links del autor original…**

**Historia original:** s/5421018/1/Beauty_and_the_Beast_Fruits_Basket_Style

**Perfil de movie-fan-92:  
** u/964189/moviefan_92

**Ahora damos comienzo a esta historia, no olviden comentar. DISFRUTENLO**

**UN DÍA EN LA VIDA DE TOHRU HONDA**

Tohru Honda bostezo con cansancio. Era ya muy tarde y casi pasaba de la media noche. Normalmente no trabajaría hasta tarde, pero cuando escucho que había un turno extra lo tomo alegremente. Aunque obviamente esto no le dejaba mucho tiempo para descansar y mañana debía estar lista de nuevo en el trabajo. Pero eso no la detuvo, ella se esforzaría sin importar nada.

"_Como mi lema dice, ¡nunca te rindas!"_ pensó animadamente.

Sin embargo su fatiga no paso desapercibida a su jefe, quien con un suspiro se acerco a ella sonriéndole amablemente.

"Señorita Honda, ¿cómo se encuentra?" pregunto de forma educada.

Tohru lo miro intentando ocultar lo cansada que estaba. "¡Oh Señor Sohma! Me encuentro bien y ya casi termino".

Su jefe sonrió. "Señorita Honda ya te he dicho que me llames Kazuma, llevas trabajando mucho tiempo para mí. Y dicho esto creo que deberías tomarte un descanso".

La cara de Tohru se torno sorpresiva mientras su mente divaga imaginando lo peor. "! Oh no! ¿Acaso hice algo malo? Si así fue por favor perdóneme, en verdad lo siento. Si pudiera decirme que he hecho mal, le prometo que lo hare mejor la próxima vez".

Kazuma se rio. "No me has comprendido señorita Honda. Tu trabajo ha sido muy bueno. Simplemente estoy preocupado por tu bienestar ya que siempre pareces estar exhausta".

Tohru negó con la cabeza. "No enserio, estoy perfectamente. Mire, completamente despierta".

"La gente completamente despierta no tiene bolsas bajo los ojos" dijo Kazuma.

Tohru hizo una mueca de disgusto, su jefe sí que era perceptivo. "Está bien, tal vez si estoy un poco cansada. De hecho tengo dos trabajos".

"Es por eso que quiero que te tomes el día de mañana libre. Y te pagare".

Los ojos de Tohru se abrieron como platos y comenzó a hablar muy rápido. "¡Oh no, no, no, no! ¡No podría pedirle eso nunca! ¡Sería demasiado! ¡Yo debería trabajar para ganarme la paga!"

Kazuma coloco su mano en la cabeza de Tohru. "Señorita Honda, trabajas demasiado. Incluso el doble que muchos de mis empleados. Y como tu dijiste, tienes dos trabajos. Ahora quiero que te tomes el día libre mañana, y si de verdad te molesta entonces te pagare medio salario. Es una orden de tu jefe".

Tohru suspiro, sabía que su jefe podía ser muy obstinado. "Muchas gracias Señor Sohma."

"Kazuma. Ahora vete a casa y descansa un poco."

"Pero yo…"

"Buenas noches señorita Honda."

Ella suspiro de nuevo. "Buenas noches señor Soh…Quiero decir Kazuma."

Riendo de los nervios, tomo su bolso y se fue. Estaba muy agradecida con el señor Soh…Kazuma. Pudiera ser que demasiado.

Mientras caminaba hacia su casa no pudo notar un par de ojos que la observaban desde las sombras. El dueño de los ojos miro a un hombre joven de cabello negro que estaba parado a la luz de la luna.

"Akito ahí está" dijo.

El hombre más joven, de nombre Akito, suspiro antes de hablar. "Así es. Muy bien Kureno, vayamos a saludarla."

De manera misteriosa el joven salió de las sombras y se aproximo a la distraída chica , con Kureno a sus espaldas. Entre más se acercaba, mas notaba como ella se ponía nerviosa sabiendo que alguien la seguía. Eso lo hizo sonreír. O eso parecía hasta que ella se dio la vuelta con su bolso en mano, golpeando la cabeza del joven.

Tohru abrió los ojos para ver a quien había golpeado. Se sorprendió al ver de quien se trataba. "!Oh no, Akito! ¡Lo siento tanto! ¡No sabía que eras tú! Supuse que era un acosador. ¡Aunque no estoy diciendo que seas un acosador! ¡Solo pensé que un acosador me seguía, no que tú fueras uno!

Akito coloco su dedo en sus labios para evitar que siguiera hablando. "Hablas demasiado. Estoy seguro que fue solo una equivocación." Retiro su dedo de su boca y le sonrió, aunque la sonrisa no parecía sincera; nunca lo parecía. "¿Has salido muy tarde no lo crees?"

Ella le hablo con una sonrisa. "Bueno , mi jefe ofrecía un turno extra así que lo tome. Las cosas han sido duras para mi mama desde que mi padre murió."

"Si." Dijo Akito, "ya ha pasado un año desde el accidente. ¿Qué tal esta tu madre?"

La sonrisa de Tohru, aunque permaneció en su rostro, se había tornado triste. "Ella está bien. Sé que ha sido muy duro para ella pero intenta esforzarse por mi bien." Entonces se puso más enérgica. "¡Es por eso que debo trabajar duro yo también!"

"Trabajas demasiado. ¿No lo crees Kureno?"

"Si tu lo dices." Respondió Kureno. "Tal vez unas vacaciones no te vendrían mal. Akito, ¿tú no posees una casa de vacaciones privada?"

Akito sonrió, sabiendo a lo que Kureno se refería. "Ah es cierto, y si alguna vez quisieras ir…" No termino la oración ya que le pareció que sus intenciones estaban claras.

Tohru negó con la cabeza. "No muchas gracias. Ahora mismo es cuando más duro debo trabajar. Mi mama se irá durante una semana para reunirse con su vieja pandilla de motociclistas. Había dicho que no quería ir pero yo le insistí en que se fuera a divertir."

Akito bacilo al sonreír. "Ah , sí, tu madre, la infame Mariposa Roja. Creí que había dejado atrás sus días de pandillera."

"Si lo ha hecho, pero esta es solo una reunión. Ya sabes, entre viejos amigos."

Akito removió su cabello de sus ojos. " No soy alguien a quien le gusten las reuniones. Además no deberías juntarte con personas que no están a tu nivel. Tu madre debería fijarse con quien se junta. En particular con esa Yankee."

"¿Yankee?" Tohru parpadeo. "Oh , ¿te refieres a Arisa Uotani? Ella es muy amable. Realmente me ha apoyado mucho."

Akito parecía aburrido por la conversación. "Solo decía que deberías elegir mejor a tus amigos. No querrás tener una mala reputación."

Tohru mostro esa sonrisa que demostraba verdadera felicidad. "Realmente no importa lo que las demás personas piensen. Mientras estés con quien se preocupe por ti y tú te preocupes por ellos, se que todo estará bien. Tengo una buena madre, buenos amigos, un jefe considerado. Tengo mucho por lo cual estar agradecida."

"Y aun así tú y tu madre están teniendo dificultades." Interrumpió Akito. "Sabes Tohru, soy bastante rico y poderoso. Podría cuidar de ti; cuidar de ti y de tu madre. Jamás tendrías necesidades." Se iba acercando cada vez más a ella. "Solo hay algo que pido a cambio."

Tohru dio un paso atrás y comenzó a hablar rápido de nuevo. " Oh no no , no podría pedirte eso, ¡sería demasiado! Es muy amable de tu parte el ofrecerte a hacerlo, ¡pero no quisiera causarte problemas! ¡ No es que no lo agradezca, de hecho me siento agradecida por lo que has…"

Akito la detuvo tomando su rostro entre sus manos. "¿Te han dicho que eres realmente adorable cuando te alteras así?"

Sintiéndose nerviosa, Tohru se alejo. "Debería irme a casa. Seguramente mi madre está preocupada por mí. Después de todo ya es tarde. Te veré después. Adiós"

Tohru se apresuro dirigiéndose a su casa. Akito la dejo ir sonriendo mientras la veía alejarse , sin duda amaba su inocencia y el que fuera tan ingenua. Y eso era lo que le atraía de ella; su inocencia y su encanto infantil…Y quería tenerla.

"Se fue corriendo de nuevo" Dijo Kureno, destacando lo obvio. Esto provoco que Akito riera.

"Eres muy perceptivo. Pero no podrá correr por mucho tiempo. Un día ella será mía. Tal vez deba hacer mi jugada mientras su madre este fuera."

Kureno lo miro. "¿Por qué estas tan obsesionado con ella?"

Mientras suspiraba, Akito miro hacia la luna. "Me he preguntado lo mismo miles de veces y aun no estoy seguro de tener la respuesta." El rio. "Pero cuando yo quiero algo, siempre lo tengo."

"Mama ya llegue."

"¡Tohru!". Kyoko Honda tomo a su hija entre sus brazos, abrazándola con fuerza. "¡Oh querida, te extrañe mucho!"

Tohru rio ante esto. Su madre siempre era muy afectiva. "No tenias que esperarme."

Esto provoco que Kyoko abrazara a su hija aun más fuerte. "¿Cómo podría dormir sabiendo que mi hermosa y pequeña hija estaba afuera en la noche y sola?"

Tohru soltó una risita. "No estaba sola. Me tope con Akito en el camino."

"¿Akito Sohma?" Pregunto Kyoko, liberándola de su abrazo.

"Si, el mismo". No dejaba de preguntarse si Akito y su jefe tenían alguna relación, ya que tenían el mismo apellido. Aun así, Sohma era un apellido muy común.

Su madre la miro de manera sospechosa. "¿Pasa algo entre ustedes dos? El parece sentir algo por ti pero, ¿Qué hay de ti?"

Tohru bajo la mirada. Podía ser ingenua, pero se había dado cuenta de que Akito sentía algo por ella…no importaba que ella fuera la última en darse cuenta. "Akito es…misterioso. No estoy segura de que somos realmente. Claramente el quiere algo más que amistad conmigo, pero me gustaría mantener las cosas como están. Además, el tiene a muchas otras chicas de la ciudad que lo quieren. ¿Por qué debería fijarse en alguien como yo?"

"No te menosprecies Tohru. ¿Acaso no sabes lo linda que eres? Sin embargo, si no quieres ser nada más que amigos deberías decírselo."

Tohru pensó un momento. "Pero no tengo ninguna excusa y no me gustaría rechazarlo sin una buena razón. Ya será suficientemente malo rechazarlo con una buena razón."

Kyoko estudio a su hija cuidadosamente. "Bueno, dime una razón por la que no quieras tener una relación con él?"

"Sus ojos." Respondió inmediatamente Tohru. "Hay algo en sus ojos, cada vez que lo miro, yo solo…" Ella tembló. "Veo algo frio y oscuro. A veces me asusta un poco. Sé que no debería juzgar a alguien por su apariencia, pero no es solo eso. Es su manera de sonreír, su manera de moverse, su forma de hablar. Todo parece tan…" Tohru volvió a temblar. "Pero no puedo decirle precisamente eso."

Kyoko volvió a abrazar a su hija, pero ahora de forma gentil. "Tohru, tienes un gran corazón, y puedes ver cosas que otras personas no. Si tú dices que hay algo malo con Akito, entonces creo en tu juicio."

"Sin embargo me gustaría ayudarlo" Dijo Tohru mientras bostezaba.

Kyoko le dio una palmadita en la cabeza a su hija. " Tohru, tu sola no puedes salvar al mundo. Hay personas que deben salvarse por sí mismas. Ahora vete a la cama."

Tohru camino lentamente hasta su habitación. "El señor Sohma me dio el día de mañana libre y me pagara."

"Qué lindo detalle de su parte."

"Debo encontrar una forma de pagárselo."

"Sé que lo harás querida, ahora vete a la cama. Quiero que duermas hasta tarde."

Tohru se asomo fuera de la habitación. "Pero mama, tú te vas mañana temprano ¿cierto? Quiero despedirme de ti."

Kyoko negó con la cabeza. "No despertaras temprano mientras yo esté a cargo. Ahora duerme."

"Si mama…"

Más tarde esa noche, mientras Tohru dormía, Kyoko entro al cuarto de su hija y desconecto la alarma del despertador que Tohru había puesto para despertarse temprano antes que se fuera.

Sonrió al recordar el buen corazón que tenía su hija y la beso en la frente antes de irse a dormir.

En realidad no sabía lo que sucedería mañana. Mucho menos sabía que Tohru seguiría dormida cuando ella se marcho y no tuvo la oportunidad de decirle que cuidara de sí misma. Tampoco sabía que ella misma podría no estar a salvo.


	3. Capitulo 2

**Hola de nuevo! Aqui llego con el tercer capitulo de esta historia...lamento mucho no haber actualizado ayer pero tenia una grave deficiencia de internet.**

**Pero bueno aqui esta la historia! Disfruten y comenten!:D**

**Capitulo 2: Viejos Rivales**

Kyoko se marcho a la mañana siguiente. Intento ser silenciosa para no despertar a su pequeño ángel. Tohru realmente merecía ese descanso. Se sentía un poco mal por dejar a su hija mientras se iba a reunir con sus antiguos amigos, pero Tohru había insistido en que fuera, diciendo que ella también había trabajado mucho y merecía tiempo para relajarse.

"_Tal vez no esté fuera toda la semana"_ Pensaba ella. _"Me ire temprano para regresar con mi hermosa y dulce hija."_

Después de haber conducido por una hora, noto como un grupo de luces de motocicletas se aproximaban a ella. ¿Acaso eran sus amigos? Podía haber jurado que ella seria quienes los visitaría y no al revés. Tal vez habían decidido ir a ver a Tohru también.

Pero mientras más se acercaban las motocicletas, Kyoko noto que no se trataba de su vieja pandilla después de todo. De hecho, para su infortunio, era su vieja pandilla rival. No lo has había visto en mucho tiempo, incluso esperaba que se hubieran separado al igual que su pandilla. Estas personas solo traían problemas.

Las motocicletas pasaron de largo para después formar un círculo alrededor de Kyoko. Una vez que la encerraron , se detuvieron para darle paso a su líder mientras se quitaba el casco.

"Vaya, vaya, vaya, miren a quien tenemos aquí. Kyoko la Mariposa Roja. No esperaba verte de nuevo."

Kyoko enfrento a la mujer con la mirada. "Motoko Minagawa, tanto tiempo sin vernos."

Motoko sonrió. "Pensé que te habías retirado y que jamás montarías otra motocicleta de nuevo".

Kyoko suspiro. "Ya me he retirado. Solo tendré una vieja reunión con mis amigos."

"¿Enserio? ¿Y qué piensa tu esposo de que te escapes con tu vieja pandilla, el Escuadrón Suicida? ¡Oh ya recordé! Esta muerto."

Esto provoco que los demás miembros de la pandilla estallaran en risas. Kyoko apretó el agarre a su motocicleta, intentando mantener la calma. Sabía que Motoko y su pandilla podían ser realmente peligrosos si te los encuentras.

"Sé que lo volveré a ver otra vez." Dijo tranquilamente. "Hasta entonces, yo vivo solo para mi hija. Ella lo es todo para mí y mientras la tenga a ella, yo soy feliz."

Motoko frunció el ceno. "¿Así que tu hija eh?"

Kotoko asintió con orgullo. "Si, ella es realmente adorable. Estoy muy orgullosa de ella, ella es todo lo que puedo desear."

"Que ternura." Dijo Motoko. "Sin duda suenas muy tierna. Seguramente te enorgulleces de llevar una vida así."

Kyoko tuvo un mal presentimiento. Motoko no parecía haber cambiado con los anos, siempre queriendo pelear. "Si, las cosas han resultado bien. Disfruto mi vida."

Una sonrisa extraña se dibujo en el rostro de Motoko. "Así que, la vida de una motociclista no te queda, por lo que decidiste alejarte. ¿No es así?" Hablo a su pandilla. "A mí me parece que se cree superior a otros motociclistas, ósea nosotras."

Kyoko parpadeo de forma irritada. Así que eso era lo que quería Motoko. "¡Yo no dije eso! Estas poniendo palabras en mi boca."

Motoko entrecerró los ojos. "¿Y qué tal si mejor pongo mi puno en tu boca?" Le hablo a su pandilla. "Me parece que es momento de que le demos a la Mariposa Roja una lección sobre modales."

La furia de Kyoko se transformo en nerviosismo mientras observaba como las chicas pandilleras sacaban sus armas. Debía irse de ahí antes de que todo se pusiera peor.

El motor rugió sonoramente mientras aceleraba dejando atrás a la líder de la pandilla. Escucho como Motoko le gritaba a las demás que la siguieran. Tenía que irse de ahí e ir a un lugar público donde Motoko y sus secuaces no pudieran causar problemas.

"¡Detrás de ti Mariposa Roja!" exclamo una de las pandilleras.

Con un rugido del motor, Kyoko se salió del camino. Sabía que no podría llegar muy lejos si seguía en la calle. Pero aun así Motoko y su pandilla continuaron siguiéndola.

"¡Toma esto!" exclamo una chica.

Una cadena se enredo alrededor de su motocicleta causando que Kyoko perdiera el control. Otra pandillera se coloco detrás de ella y sacudió un enorme tubo. Kyoko lo esquivo, peor aún así golpeo la motocicleta. Entonces otra cadena se enredo en la motocicleta del lado izquierdo y ambas pandilleras jalaron mientras Kyoko se dirigía directo a un árbol.

Incapaz de liberarse salto de la motocicleta para evitar estrellarse con el árbol. La moto estaba destrozada, pero la pandilla aun no había terminado. Motoko sostenía una botella de alcohol con una tela encendida dentro.

"¡Dile adiós a tu moto Mariposa Roja!" Grito, arrojando la botella en llamas. La motocicleta de Kyoko estallo en llamas. Con una cruel mueca en el rostro, Kyoko miro a su rival. "Eso es para tu motocicleta, ahora es tu turno." Su sonrisa se hizo más grande. "Te daré una ventaja de treinta segundos."

Kyoko la miro. Ella no era una cobarde y tampoco huia de sus problemas, pero tampoco era estúpida. Sabía que no tenia oportunidad contra la pandilla si las enfrentaba sola. Tenía que escapar de ahí, ahora.

Miro por última vez su motocicleta y se largo. Se alejo del camino, sabiendo que sería más difícil que la siguieran atraves del bosque. A pesar de que podía perderse, era mejor que enfrentarse sola a la pandilla.

Mientras corría escuchaba como Motoko contaba en voz alta mientras sus aliadas se reían. ¿A quien quería engañar? No tenía ni una oportunidad. Solo esperaba poder salir de ahí con vida, si es que sus perseguidores eran piadosos.

"_¡No Kyoko no pienses así!"_ Se decía a sí misma. _"Tienes una hermosa hija esperándote en casa. Tienes que salir de aquí."_

Podía escuchar el ruido de las motocicletas acercándose cada vez más a ella. Corrió tan rápido que tropezó y se cayó colina abajo, aterrizando en un montículo de tierra.

"_Dios si estas escuchando, por favor ayúdame a salir de aquí."_

Se sentó y abrió su boca debido a la sorpresa. Frente a ella estaba una enorme finca rodeada por un muro. A pesar de jamás haber visto una, _esa _parecía una señal.

"_¡Un refugio!"_

Aunque por supuesto su refugio no se veía del todo maravilloso, podía decirlo con solo mirar el muro exterior. Parecía que nadie había vivido ahí en años. ¿Podía ser esta la misteriosa casa de los Sohma? Ella había escuchado rumores de que la familia Sohma había tenido una propiedad que había sido abandonada por razones desconocidas. Pero ya nadie vivía ahí.

Aun así, no podía darse el lujo de quejarse.

Corrió hacia la puerta solo para encontrarse con que estaba cerrada con una cadena. Sin embargo, había una pequeña apertura en ella, ¿Podría entrar por ahí?

"Hora de ver si todo ese ejercicio sirve o no." Susurro mientras se estiraba atraves de la apertura.

"¡Ahí esta! Grito una de las motociclistas. "¡Rápido está intentando escapar!"

Kyoko escucho como las motocicletas se acercaban. Y para colmo ahora estaba atorada en la puerta.

"¡Prepárate Honda!" Grito Motoko. "¡Vamos por ti!"

Aguantando la respiración Kyoko hizo un esfuerzo y entro por la apertura cayendo dolorosamente al suelo.

Motoko y su pandilla se detuvieron del otro lado de la puerta, mirando a Kyoko del otro lado. "No creas que te has salvado Mariposa Roja. No te escaparas de nosotras. ¡Numero Dos!

Una de las chicas salto de la motocicleta y saco un hacha. Con una malvada sonrisa empezó a golpear las cadenas. Kyoko trago saliva. Esas cadenas eran viejas y oxidadas, no tomaria mucho tiempo para que las rompieran, por lo que debía encontrar otro lugar para ocultarse.

Mientras ella corría y las motociclistas entraban por la fuerza, nadie se daba cuenta de que dos pares de ojos las observaban.

"Vaya, ¿Quién lo diría?" Dijo uno de los dos. "Los primeros visitantes que tenemos en años, y no parecen muy amables. Hmmm, me pregunto porque perseguirán a esa mujer."

El otro miro al primero. "Shigure esto es serio. Esa mujer está en problemas, tenemos que hacer algo."

El primero, llamado Shigure, rio. "Siempre haciendo del príncipe caballeroso, ¿Verdad Yuki? Está bien, tengo un plan, quédate aquí."

Completamente ignorante de los dos observadores, Kyoko corrió atraves de la finca abandonada. Las demás ya habían roto las cadenas y la perseguían. Necesitaba un lugar donde esconderse, donde sea.

Su suerte pareció abandonarla cuando se encontró con un callejón sin salida. Se dio media vuelta para ir a otro lado pero las motociclistas ya estaban corriendo hacia ella.

"¡Prepárate para morir Honda!" Grito Motoko, empuñando un palo de metal.

De pronto algo se movió entre Kyoko y las motociclistas. Se trataba de un enorme perro. A pesar de que normalmente un perro no detendría a Motoko y su pandilla, este tenía algo diferente que las hizo detenerse. El perro las miraba, gruñendo y mostrando los colmillos mientras que mucha espuma brotaba por su hocico.

"! E-Esa cosa tiene rabia! Grito Motoko.

"¡Perro malo! Exclamo una chica. "¡Perro malo, aléjate!"

Se dieron la vuelta y huyeron, con el perro detrás de ellas. Kyoko se quedo paralizada del miedo. Perfecto, primero se encontraba con "viejos amigos" y ahora con un perro rabioso. ¡Qué vacaciones!

"_Vete ya"_ se decía a sí misma. _"Vete mientras las está persiguiendo."_

Se dispuso a huir cuando vio al perro parado a casi 3 metros de ahí. Miraba en la dirección donde las motociclistas habían huido y estaba…riéndose. ¿Cómo?

"Por Dios eso fue genial." Dijo el perro, para el asombro de Kyoko. "Siempre había querido hacer eso." Se limpio con una pata la espuma de la boca. "Mmmm, menta."

"Supongo que es la primera vez que te cepillas los dientes desde que te hechizaron."

El perro miro a quien le hablaba, un pequeño ratón que caminaba en dos patas. Le sonrió al pequeño roedor. "Los perros tenemos algo en nuestra saliva que mantiene nuestros dientes limpios."

"Aun así no mejora tu aliento." Replico el ratón. "¿Ya notaste que la mujer que estabas intentando salvar estaba justo detrás de ti cuando decidiste abrir tu gran boca?"

La sonrisa del perro desapareció mientras miraba a Kyoko. "Oops, lo siento."

* * *

**Bueno ahora Kyoko se ha salvado por poco y ha descubierto el secreto de los Sohma! Esperemos a ver que sucede despues...**

**Comenten porfavor!**


	4. Capitulo 3

**Hola a todos :D **

**Primero que nada lamento mucho no haber actualizado el sabado como intento hacerlo siempre, pero esque acabo de entrar a la universidad y ya saben como es...te dejan mil kilos de tarea y vives tu fin de semana atrapado con la tarea -.- pero ahora prometo que intentare acutalizar cada sabado :)**

**Bueno aqui les traigo el tercer capitulo de esta hermosa historia... Que ocurrira ahora que Kyoko ha descubierto el secreto? VAMOS A VERLO!**

**Disfruten y no olviden comentar :D**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: La bestia**

La rata suspiro, sabiendo que su secreto había sido descubierto. "Eres un idiota. Pero creo que no se pudo evitar." Miro a Kyoko haciendo una reverencia. "Lamento mucho si la asustamos señora. Mi nombre es Yuki y este es mi primo Shigure."

Kyoko continuo mirando a los dos animales boquiabierta. "Animales…Hablando…"

Yuki suspiro. "Si, lo lamento. Supongo que debe ser una gran sorpresa. Uno no se encuentra con animales parlantes todos los días."

"Excepto los loros." Dijo Shigure animadamente, agitando su cola.

Yuki le dedico una mirada acusadora. "Creo que es mejor que no hables para nada. Por varias razones."

Kyoko los miro por un momento antes de tocar su frente. "¿Acaso tengo fiebre? ¿O me golpee la cabeza? ¿Sigo con vida? O tal vez he enloquecido."

"No, usted está completamente sana." Le aseguro Shigure. "Nosotros somos los del problema."

"Estoy escuchando voces , y dices que ustedes son los del problema." Musito Kyoko. "No puedo creer que estoy hablando con un perro. ¿Por qué _sigo_ hablando con ustedes?"

Yuki aclaro su garganta. "Por favor, señorita…"

"Honda. Señora Honda."

Yuki asintió. "Discúlpeme señora Honda. Si esto tranquiliza su mente, le diré que somos meramente humanos con una maldición."

Kyoko parpadeo. "Una maldición."

"Desafortunadamente, si." Agrego Shigure. "Desde que eramos niños, hemos estado bajo una maldición del Zodiaco."

Kyoko los miro confusa. "¿La Maldición del Zodiaco? ¿Qué es eso?"

"Para hacer la historia corta, estamos condenados a convertirnos en los animales del zodiaco, dependiendo de nuestros nacimientos. Como puede ver , yo soy del año del perro y Yuki es del año de la rata."

"Mmm." Murmuro Kyoko. "Mi hija también es del año del perro." '_¿Enserio estoy teniendo esta conversación?'_

"¿Enserio?" Dijo Shigure con interés. "Ciertamente me gustaría conocer a otro perro. Sobretodo si heredo su apariencia de ti."

Mientras Kyoko se sonrojaba, Yuki golpeo a Shigure. "Deja de pensar eso ahora. No queremos involucrar a nadie mas."

Kyoko abrio mucho los ojos. " Oh, si no quieren ser descubiertos entonces no le dire a nadie. Tienen mi palabra."

"Eso es muy lindo de su parte," Dijo Yuki, "pero me temo que debemos borrar nuestro recuerdo de cualquier extraño."

Kyoko parpadeo con preocupación. "Borrar…mis memorias."

"Porfavor no se preocupe señora Honda. Es algo parecido a la hipnosis. Sera simplemente como quedarse dormido, y cuando despierte regresara a casa sin ningún recuerdo nuestro. No hay nada que temer."

Kyoko negó con la cabeza. "Oh no, no es eso. Si los hace sentir mejor , pueden borrarme la memoria. No quisiera causarles problemas , sobretodo después de que me salvaron."

"Gracias por comprender."

En ese momento las orejas de Shigure se levantaron. "Suena como si una tormenta se acercara."

Kyoko frunció el ceño mientras miraba al cielo. "Aww, se suponía que sería un día soleado." Miro a los otros. "Supongo que será un largo camino a casa."

Yuki levanto una ceja. "¿Acaso no tiene transporte?"

Kyoko sonrio tristemente. "Ya no. Esas pandilleras destruyeron mi motocicleta."

Yuki rasco su barbilla. "Bueno, supongo que puede quedarse hasta que la lluvia pare."

Shigure toco con su pata a Yuki. "¿Seguro que es una buena idea? ¿Qué tal si _él_ se entera?"

"Entonces llevémosla a mi casa. El no ha entrado ahí desde…nunca."

"Buen punto. Ire a decirles a los otros que tenemos un invitado."

Yuki levanto la mirada. "Señora Honda, sígame por favor."

Kyoko tenia ya mucho tiempo intentando tomarle sentido a la situacion mientras seguía a la rata. Sin embargo recibió otra sorpresa mientras caminaba mas adentro. La casa era un _desastre._ Parecia que jamás había sido limpiada.

"Lamento el desorden." Le dijo Yuki. "Todos nuestros sirvientes se fueron y , siendo nosotros animales, no estamos en las mejores condiciones para limpiar."

Kyoko sacudió la cabeza. "Oh no, está bien. Estoy agradecida por su hospitalidad."

"! YUKI !" Tanto la mujer como la rata se sobresaltaron mientras que un animado conejo entro de pronto. " Yuki, ¿es cierto que tenemos un invitado? Hace mucho que no conozco a alguien nuevo." Y entonces se dio cuenta de que ahí estaba Kyoko. "¡Hola!" Salto hacia ella, aferrándose a su pierna. " ¡Mi nombre es Momiji! ¡Estoy muy feliz de que haya venido! ¿Se quedara por mucho tiempo? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Quiere jugar conmigo?"

"Momiji, cálmate un poco."

Los ojos de Kyoko se pusieron como platos mientras observaba a un pequeño caballito de mar que estaba sobre la cabeza del conejo. "Oh, um, hola."

El caballito de mar asintió con la cabeza como agradecimiento. "Buenos días. Yo soy Hatori. Y como este energético conejo ya ha dicho, se llama Momiji."

"¡Momiji, ese soy yo!" Exclamo el conejo. "¿Serás mi amiga?"

"Um, seguro."

"¡Sí!"

"Ella no es tu juguete." Lo reprendió ligeramente Hatori. "¿Puedo traerle algo señora? ¿Talves un poco de te?"

Preguntandose como podría ese pequeño caballito de mar servirle un te, ella hablo educadamente. "Gracias, pero estoy bien." Miro a cada uno de los animales. "Asi que, ¿Cuántos de ustedes hay aquí?"

"Doce" Contesto Yuki. "Uno por cada signo del zodiaco."

"¿Son trece si contamos a Kyo verdad?" Pregunto Momiji.

Los demás se sorprendieron.

" ¡Momiji, shh!" Lo silencio Yuki.

Kyoko parpadeo. "¿Quién es Kyo?"

La puerta se abrió de pronto, y todos se sobresaltaron. Shigure fue lanzado dentro de la habitación por una enorme criatura. Con un gruñido, entro a la habitación, mostrando los dientes. Los demás retrocedieron asustados, pero Kyoko se paralizo justo donde estaba.

La bestia la miro y sus ojos ardieron con furia. "Yo soy Kyo. ¿Quién eres tú?"

Kyoko hablo con mucha dificultad. "Y-Yo soy K-K-Kyoko Hon-Honda."

"Bueno, Kyoko Honda, ¿¡QUE ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ!?"

Kyoko dio unos pasos atrás y tropezó. "Y-Yo solo estaba-"

"¡La gente de fuera no es bienvenida! ¡Como te atreves a entrar aquí!"

Kyoko temblaba de miedo, incapaz de alejar su mirada de la criatura. El que lo mirara hacia que la bestia se enojara cada vez mas.

"¿Qué estas mirando? ¡ Deja de mirarme!"

Sin embargo, ella no podía dejar de mirarlo. "¿Qué eres tu?"

"¿Eso qué demonios importa? ¡As entrado a mi propiedad sin invitación , y además me faltas al respeto! ¡No tienes derecho a estar aquí!"

Los ojos de Kyoko se llenaron de lágrimas, pero no se debía al miedo, sino a que la criatura emanaba un horrible olor que hacia que le ardieran los ojos. Inconcientemente, se cubrió la nariz para evitar oler aquello.

El gesto no paso desapercibido a Kyo. "¿Asi que piensas que huelo mal? ¡No eres mas que una chica grosera sin modales! ¡Y sigues mirándome como si fuera algo para admirar en un zoológico! ¡Apuesto a que eso estas pensando, que debería estar en una jaula!"

Kyoko negó con la cabeza. "No estaba pensando eso."

"¡NO ME MIENTAS! ¡Todos son iguales! ¡Piensan que debería ser encerrado lejos de aquí! ¡Bueno, veamos que tanto disfrutas estar encerrada!"

La bestia la tomo del brazo y comenzó a arrastrarla hasta la puerta.

"¡Kyo espera!" Grito Yuki. "Por favor , contrólate."

Kyo lo miro con unos brillantes ojos. "¡Silencio, maldita rata! ¿Pensaste que no descubriria a un extraño, incluso si lo has traido a tu propia casa? ¡Esto es tu culpa y lo sabes! ¡Debiste haberla dejado sola!"

"Intentabamos ser hospitalarios" Dijo Shigure.

"Entonces yo hare lo mismo." Gruño Kyo. "¡Me asegurare de que este feliz y comoda…en la Habitacion del Gato!

Asoto la puerta tan fuerte que casi se rompe, llevándose con el a Kyoko.


	5. Capitulo 4

**Bueno aqui tenemos el cuarto capitulo! Ahora veremos que tal le va a Tohru mientras su madre esta fuera. Disfrutenlo y no se olviden de comentar porfavorsito!:D**

* * *

**CAPITULO 4: LA PROPUESTA**

Ahora era el momento. Con su madre fuera de la ciudad, tendría más oportunidad. Akito sonreía mientras se aproximaba a casa de Tohru con Kureno siguiéndolo. A pesar de que Akito lucia muy confiado, Kureno parecía tener dudas sobre la situacion.

"¿Akito estás seguro de que esto está bien?" Pregunto. "Esto es _demasiado_ repentino."

Akito simplemente rio. "Por favor Kureno. Es una chica. Las chicas necesitan de alguien fuerte y seguro para protegerlas. ¿Y quién mejor que yo? Soy rico, poderoso, sin mencionar atractivo. Todas las otras mujeres me desean. Tohru no se negara."

Kureno asintió. "No estoy diciendo que no seas todo eso. Simplemente creo que nada de eso parece importarle a la señorita Honda, ella es algo…diferente."

"Si" Coincidió Akito. "Seguro que hará mi vida muy interesante."

Toco a la puerta. Después de unos momentos , Tohru abrió la puerta sorprendida de verlo ahí.

"¡Oh Akito! Hola. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?"

Akito sonrió, haciendo una reverencia. "Simplemente deseaba verte señorita Honda. ¿Tiene algo de malo?"

Tohru parpadeo, sorprendida por su comportamiento. Normalmente Akito actuaba como si estuviera por encima de los demás. "Oh no, para nada. Siempre es un placer verte. Supongo que solo estoy sorprendida."

La sonrisa de Akito se ensancho. "Tengo otra sorpresa para ti. ¿Puedo pasar?"

"Oh, si, por supuesto. Por favor pasa." Ella miro a Kureno. "Tú puedes entrar también."

"El se quedara aquí afuera." Replico Akito. "Hay ciertas cosas que quisiera hablar contigo en privado."

Tohru parpadeo. "Oh, está bien." Y cerró la puerta. "¿Puedo ofrecerte algo? Justo ahora preparaba el almuerzo. ¿Quieres acompañarme?"

Akito observo la cocina de donde provenía un delicioso aroma. "Huele delicioso. Seguro que lo disfrutare mucho en el futuro."

"Seguro, estaré feliz de cocinar para ti. Soy realmente buena en el arte de hacer bolas de arroz."

Akito se rio. La pobre chica era tan inocente, tan ingenua. No como las demás chicas de la ciudad. "¿Así que, el arte de hacer bolas de arroz? Solo tu dirías algo asi Tohru. Tu misma eres una bola de arroz, una bola de arroz en una canasta de frutas."

Tohru inclino su cabeza, no muy segura de lo que quería decir con eso. "Por favor, toma asiento. ¿De qué querías hablar?"

Akito le tomo la palabra y se sentó en el sofá, estirándose como si fuera dueño del lugar. "Hay algunas cosas que quisiera discutir." Guardo silencio por un momento. "Dime, Tohru, ¿Te has preguntado alguna vez lo que el futuro tiene reservado para ti?"

Tohru parpadeo de nuevo, no esperaba que le preguntara _eso_. "¿El futuro? No realmente. Mi madre y yo solo vivimos al día sin preocuparnos por lo que pueda pasar mañana. Lo que pasara, pasara, simplemente debemos hacer nuestro mejor esfuerzo."

Akito soltó una risa. "Que forma de pensar tan idealista tienes. Pero, mi querida Tohru, no tienes idea de lo cruel que puede ser el mundo. Puedes haber vivido feliz y segura hasta ahora, pero no hay garantía alguna de que las cosas permanezcan asi."

Tohru asintió. "Lo sé. Pero mi plan es esforzarme al máximo. Como mi lema dice, ¡nunca te rindas!"

Akito se enderezo en el sofá. "Eres tan linda cuando eres determinada." Le dio unas palmaditas al sitio junto a él. "Ven, siéntate junto a me." Espero a que ella se le uniera en el sofá. "Dime, ¿Alguna vez ha considerado una persona tan optimista como tu tener una relación romántica?"

Un ligero sonrojo apareció en el rostro de Tohru. "¿U-Una r-r-relación r-romántica?" Entonces comenzó a hablar rápido, como usualmente hacia cuando se ponía nerviosa. "¡Oh, no, no, no! ¡No creo que haya nadie interesado en mí! ¡Soy solo una chica ordinaria! ¡Nadie se podría fijar en mi!"

Estirando su brazo, Akito paso sus dedos sobre el cabello de Tohru. _"Eres tan ingenua" _pensó_. _

"No te pregunte lo que otros piensan. Te pregunte como te sientes respecto a eso."

Ella le mostro su mejor sonrisa, a pesar de que se podía notar algo de tristeza en ella. "Pero claro que sería lindo. Quiero decir, quien no quiere tener a alguien a quien amar y que también te ame. Pero esa no es una opción para mi por ahora, mi madre y yo estamos luchando para salir adelante. Sé que mi madre trabaja mucho por mi bienestar, por lo que yo también debo trabajar duro. Me temo que no tengo tiempo para estar en una relación por ahora."

"Eres una persona tan responsable." Akito se acerco a ella, invadiendo su espacio personal. "¿Qué tal si tu futuro ya estuviera arreglado? ¿Qué tal si pudieras tener todo lo que siempre has querido?"

"Pero ya tengo todo lo que siempre he querido. Tengo a mi madre que me ama, tengo buenos amigos. Todos estamos felices y sanos. ¿Qué mas podría desear?"

Sintiéndose un poco irritado, Akito retrocedió. "Eres tan conformista. Pero tal vez se deba a que has vivido una vida mediocre. Si tan solo probaras un poco de la vida como la vivo yo."

Tohru sacudió la cabeza. "Sin ofender Akito, pero yo no creo que el dinero y los objetos elegantes te puedan traer felicidad. La verdadera felicidad se encuentra en nosotros mismos."

Akito frunció un poco el ceño. "En eso tienes razón." Dijo, mientras intentaba recordar algún momento en que de verdad hubiera sido feliz, verdaderamente feliz. No pudo recordar ninguno. Puede que haya estado satisfecho toda su vida, pero no podía pensar en un momento en que hubiera tenido un verdadero motivo para sonreír. "En cuanto a mí, yo tengo mi vida planeada. Soy el líder de la familia Sohma, soy rico, y como bien se sabe poderoso. Pero todas esas cosas no parecen poder darme la única coa que quiero."

Tohru le ofreció una sonrisa. "Dime, ¿Qué es? Tal vez pueda ayudar."

Akito soltó una risita. Ella era la _única_ que podía ayudar. "¿Y si te digo que lo único que quiero es a ti Tohru?" Espero un par de segundos. Tohru parecía haberse quedado congelada, con esa sonrisa aun en su rostro. "¿Tohru?"

De pronto ella se levanto rápidamente. "¡Oh por Dios! ¡He dejado el arroz en el fuego! ¡Discúlpame!"

Cuando se había dado cuenta, Tohru ya se había ido. Sintiéndose desconcertado, Akito lentamente se puso de pie y camino hasta la cocina. Encontró a Tohru dándole el toque final a su almuerzo. Camino hacia ella, colocando sus manos en sus hombros. La sintió ponerse tensa, como si fuera un pequeño animal acechado por un depredador. Eso lo hizo sonreír.

"No respondiste a mi pregunta Tohru."

Ella rio nerviosamente. "Oh, Akito no deberías jugarme bromas como esa. Deja de bromear."

Su agarre se intensifico. "Tú sabes bien que yo no soy del tipo de persona al que le gusta jugar. Ahora quiero una respuesta."

El sintió como Tohru empezaba a temblar. Claramente estaba muy nerviosa por la sitacion. "A-Akito, no sé qué decir. Quiero decir, somos amigos, pero…"

Tohru ya no dijo más. Akito entrecerró los ojos. "¿Pero qué?" Ella no respondió. Akito comenzó a enfadarse y la obligo a mirarlo a la cara. "¿Pero qué?"

La mirada de Tohru parecía mostrar miedo. "Simplemente no me gustas de ese modo." Le dijo.

Hubo silencio por un momento. Akito la miro fijamente, repasando las palabras en su mente. "Puedes aprender a hacerlo. Sabes que puedo darte cualquier cosa. Si fueras mía Tohru, el mundo entero estaría a tus pies. Di que serás mía Tohru. Se mi esposa y tendrás todo lo que tú y tu madre siempre han querido."

Ella volteo su cabeza hacia otro lado, con sus ojos llenos de tristeza. "Realmente lo siento Akito, pero no puedo."

Los ojos de Akito brillaron llenos de odio, y la empujo lejos de él. "¡Maldita perra!" El tomo el arroz que Tohru acababa de preparar y lo arrojo contra la pared. "¡Como te atreves a decirme que no! ¡Yo puedo tener a la chica que quiera, pero te quiero a ti! ¡Te he ofrecido todo lo que puedas desear y tú me lo hechas en mi cara!"

Tohru permaneció en el suelo, sin mirarlo. Sentía como las lagrimas salían de sus ojos, ella no quería esto. No quería lastimar a Akito de esta forma, pero no podía obligarse a hacer eso. Simplemente no podía.

"¡Mírame cuando te hablo!" Grito Akito. La tomo del brazo y agresivamente la puso de pie.

"¡Ouch, Akito suéltame, me lastimas!"

"¡Cállate! ¡Mereces ser castigada por desafiarme! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a desplazarme?! ¡A mí! ¡Akito Sohma! ¡Nadie me dice que no!"

"¡Lo siento Akito! Lloro Tohru. "Si pudiera ser tu persona especial, créeme que lo haría. Pero no puedo. Sería una gran mentira para ti y para mí. No puedo hacerlo. Debo hacer lo que me dicta mi corazón."

Akito gruño. "¿Lo que dicta tu corazón? ¡Eso es lo más estúpido que he escuchado maldita malagradecida! ¡Deberías estar de rodillas besando mis pies por siquiera considerar tenerte como mi esposa!"

Ella no respondió. Solo se quedo ahí en silencio, con la mirada baja, llorando. Eso hizo que Akito enfureciera, pero al mismo tiempo lo hizo desearla más. "¿Por qué no dices nada? ¿Por qué no me miras?"

Al ver que ella seguía sin responder, la arrojo contra la pared. Ella no hizo nada para defenderse, no lucho ni grito. Solo acepto su agresividad.

Una cruel sonrisa adorno el rostro de Akito mientras se acercaba para hablarle al oído. "Podría tomarte a la fuerza si quisiera, lo sabes. Soy mucho más fuerte que tu; no habría manera de detenerme. Y me saldría con la mía. Nadie en toda la ciudad se atrevería a desafiarme, y no sería la primera vez." Sus ojos se entrecerraron. "¿Qué dices a eso señorita Honda?"

Ella lo miro con tristeza. "Si haces eso Akito, entonces jamás tendrás lo que quieres. Esto es algo que no se puede obtener por la fuerza, solo terminaras destruyendo lo que amas. Te conozco Akito, y sé que no lo harías. No soportas perder. Puedes ganar una pequeña parte de lo que deseas, pero has perdido toda la esperanza de ganar lo que realmente quieres."

El temperamento de Akito empeoro y levanto su mano para golpearla. Su actitud calmada, el que lo desafiara, su falta de miedo, lo hacía enfurecer. Quería verla llorando y suplicando. No entendía como se atrevía a no temerle.

Pero lo que más lo enfurecía era que ella tenía razón. No podía hacer eso. Quería hacerlo, claro que quería, así ella estuviera dispuesta o no, pero simplemente no podía. Era como si una fuerza invisible evitara que sacara toda su furia.

"Muy bien." Dijo, bajando su mano lentamente. "No puedo forzarte a hacerlo. Pero no aceptare un no por respuesta, existen otras maneras de hacerte aceptar. Tengo la capacidad de traerte mucha fortuna señorita Honda, pero también mucha pena. La hipoteca de tu casa, puedo hacerla aumentar. Obtener un trabajo, puedo hacer que tú y tu madre no vuelvan a tener trabajo jamás. Si quisiera puedo hacer sus vidas miserables. Así que piénsalo bien antes de rechazarme de nuevo. Pagaras caro si te niegas a mí, y pasaras el resto de tu vida arrepintiéndote y sintiendo pena por ti misma."

Tohru guardo silencio un momento, pero lo miro con unos ojos llenos, no de miedo como el quería, sino con pena. Pena por él.

"Akito," dijo tristemente, "la única persona por la que siento pena, es por ti."

Sus palabras lo aturdieron. No sabía exactamente porque, pero así fue. Ahí estaba el, con todo el poder y la riqueza del mundo, capaz de hacer lo que quisiera, incluso destruir las vidas de Tohru y su madre, y _ella_ sentía pena por _él._

El dio un paso atrás. Sintió una gran urgencia por salir de ahí. No podía estar cerca de ella ahora, solo tenía que salir de ahí.

Se dio la vuelta y salió por la puerta. Salió explosivamente pasando unto a un sorpresivo Kureno. Su primo parecía sorprendido por la forma en que se comportaba, pero no le importo. Había sido vencido. Tohru Honda lo había desafiado. Le había dicho que no y se había salido con la suya.

"_¡Maldita perra! ¡Pagara por esto! ¡Recuerda mis palabras, ella pagara por esto! ¡Sera mía, lo juro! ¡Tohru Honda será mía y de nadie más!"_

Ella pronto aprendería lo que les sucede a quienes le dicen que no a Akito Sohma.


	6. Capitulo 5

**Se que no merezco el perdon de nadie, pero antes de que me lanzen tomates o me disparen dejenme explicarme. Acabo de entrar a la universidad y en realidad no tenia tiempo ni para mi misma, llegue a olvidar el fic... pero ahora aqui estoy otra vez. El fic esta casi completamente traducido y cada semana ire subiendo un nuevo capitulo. Porque me prometi a mi misma y a ustedes que esta historia si la terminaria.**

**Asi que aqui esta el quinto capitulo, veamos como continua la historia... Lean y comenten :)**

**Capitulo 5: La psíquica**

Tohru no estaba segura de cuanto tiempo había pasado en el suelo después de que Akito se fue, pero el sol ya se había metido y el aire frio se colaba por la ventana que el había dejado abierta. Sentia como si le hubiera causado un dolor inimaginable a Akito. Sabia que lo había lastimado, pero creía que si hubiera aceptado su propuesta, ambos habrían salido mas lastimados después de algún tiempo.

Ese pensamiento la asusto. La parte donde menciono que arruinaría su vida y la de su madre realmente la había preocupado. Akito no podía obligarla a hacer lo que ella no quisiera, pero sabia que el podía hacer lo que estuviera a su alcanze para hacer sus vidas miserables.

Pero no estaba preocupada por ella misma, sino por su madre. Su madre ya había pasado por tanto , que Tohru no podía soportar la idea de traerle a su madre mas dolor.

Pero sabia que lo que mas le dolería a su madre era que ella no fuera feliz, porque sabia que eso era lo que mas deseaba su madre. Y estar con Akito no le daría eso. Incluso si Akito cumpliera sus amenazas, Tohru sabia que su madre preferiría enfrentar la ira de Akito cara a cara a dejar que su hija se rindiera ante el.

Sus pensamientos depresivos fueron interrumpidos con el timbre del teléfono. Tohru lentamente se puso de pie y fue a contestar. "Residencia Honda, habla Tohru Honda."

"¡Tohru!" chillo la persona del otro lado de la línea. "Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que escuche tu voz."

Tohru sonrio un poco mientras reconocia a quien hablaba. ¡Arisa Uotani! ¿Eres tu? ¡Oh por Dios ha pasado tanto tiempo! ¿Cómo estas? ¿Cómo están los demás?"

"Estamos todos bien. Ha sido una buena reunión, o lo hubiera sido si nuestra líder hubiera estado aquí."

La sonrisa de Tohru se desvaneció. "¿Qué no ha ido la líder?"

"Si , tu madre no se presento. Es por eso que te llamo, ¿esta por ahí?"

El miedo golpeo el corazón de Tohru. "Se marcho hace dos días. ¿Estas diciendo que nunca se presento?"

"Nunca. Pensamos que algo la había detenido."

Tohru comenzó a entrar en pánico. ¿Qué podría haber ocurrido? ¿Habia tenido un accidente? ¿Se habría perdido? ¿Estaba herida? Estaba…estaba…

"Lo siento Arisa, pero ¡debo irme!" Exclamo. "Porfavor llamame si llega."

"Lo hare. Y llamame si la ves."

Sin despedirse, Tohru colgó el teléfono y corrió fuera de la casa. Necesitaba encontrar a su madre, y sabia quien era la persona indicada para ayudarla.

Llego corriendo a una casa y comenzó a tocar la puerta de la casa de los Hanajima. ¡Saki ¿estas ahí?! ¡Saki porfavor abre la puerta! ¡Te necesito!"

Espero nerviosa por unos minutos hasta que la puerta se abrio y apareció una chica de largo cabello negro.

"Tohru Honda." Dijo seriamente. "Senti que vendrías. ¿Qué te trae aquí tan tarde?"

Respirando agitada Tohru explico la situacion. "¡Mi madre se fue hace dos días para reunirse con sus amigas en su vieja casa! Pero recién recibi una llamada de Arisa diciendo que mi madre nunca se presento y no tienen idea de donde puede estar! ¡Porfavor Saki usa tu poder para encontrar a mi madre! ¡Hare lo que sea! ¡No tengo mucho dinero, pero puedo…"

"Por favor pasa." Dijo Saki con indiferencia.

Tohru la siguió dentro de la casa. Cuando se conoce a Saki uno no pensaría que una persona como ella viviera en una casa común y corriente. Pero su casa era como cualquier otra.

Saki guio a Tohru hasta la mesa, donde una bola de cristal se encontraba. Saki se sento en un lado de la mesa y Tohru en el otro. Saki tomo las manos de Tohru entre las suyas.

"Por favor Tohru, di el nombre de la persona a quien buscas."

Tohru asintió. "Kyoko Honda."

Saki cerro sus ojos, concentrándose. Tohru permaneció en silencio, pues ya había visto a Saki usar sus habilidades psíquicas antes. Era sorpresivamente muy buena en ello, aunque no a la par de las personas de la TV y las peliculas.

"Veo una gran casa abandonada." Dijo Saki. "Hay animales corriendo por ahí, están asustados y tristes. Pero no son animales normales, hay algún lazo entre ellos. Algo poderoso."

"¿Mi mama esta ahí?" pregunto Tohru ansiosa.

"Paciencia. Tambien veo una criatura, una bestia. No puedo ver sus facciones, pero siento dolor, mucho dolor. Dolor e ira."

"¿Qué hay de mama?"

Saki permaneció callada un momento. "Esta ahí, la veo. Esta atrapada, no puede escapar." Algo la sorprendió. "Esta preocupada por ti."

Tohru tuvo ganar de llorar. ¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Dónde estaba su madre? "¿Puedes decirme donde encontrarla? Por favor, debo ayudarla."

"Dame papel y lápiz."

Tohru hizo lo que le pidió. Saki cerro sus ojos y comenzó a dibujar. Era muy extraño como podía hacer eso sin ver, pero Tohru no cuestiono la habilidad de su amiga.

Saki abrio sus ojos y miro el dibujo. Parecia ser algún intento de un mapa. Parecia haber sido dibujado por un niño de 2 años, pero aun asi servia de algo si lo mirabas detalladamente.

"Es lo mejor que puedo hacer." Le dijo, dándole a Tohru el papel. "Lo siento, no puedo ver mas aya de eso."

Tohru sacudió su cabeza y agradecida tomo el mapa. "Muchisimas gracias. ¿Cuánto te debo?"

A pesar de que Saki no mostraba emociones, mostro una pequeña sonrisa. "El precio es que pongas a salvo a tu madre. Te deseo mucha suerte."

Tohru asintió. "Gracias. Gracias en verdad."

Se puso de pie para marcharse, pero Saki aun no terminaba. "Ten cuidado Tohru. Siento una magia muy poderosa ahí donde vas, hay fuerzas ahí que incluso yo no puedo ver."

De nuevo, Tohru asintió. "Sere cuidadosa. Gracias otra vez."

No era fácil seguir esos garabatos en el papel que suponían ser un mapa. Pero Tohru de alguna manera lo había logrado. Despues de algunas horas, llego frente a una puerta rodeando una propiedad que lucia como si hbiera sido abandonada hacia ya mucho tiempo.

"Una finca abandonada." Susurro Tohru. "Aquí debe ser."

Se aproximo a la puerta, mirando atraves de un pequeño agujero. Parecia no haber nadie en casa. Penso primero en llamar , pero entonces recordó lo que Saki le había dicho sobre que su madre estaba atrapada, y que había una monstruosa criatura ahí.

"Se que es grosero entrar sin invitación pero…"

Atraveso el pequeño agujero, haciéndolo mas fácil que su madre. Haciendo un pésimo intento de permanecer oculta , camino sigilosamente por el lugar, mirando ocasionalmente por las ventanas de las casas. Una que otra vez creyo ver un animal, pero no les presto mucha atención.

"¿Era eso una vaca?" susurro, después de mirar por una ventana.

A pesar de no mantener un muy bajo perfil, había logrado permanecer ahí sin ser vista. O asi había sido hasta que un perro noto la esencia de un intruso.

Las orejas de Shigure se levantaron mientras se paraba en dos patas. Yuki lo miro, preguntándose que lo emocionaba tanto.

"¿Qué ocurre? ¿Has olido algo?"

"¡Claro que si!" Canturreo Shigure. "Es una chica."

"¿Una chica?" Repitio Yuki. "Talvez solo estas oliendo a la señora Honda."

Shigure sacudió su cabeza. "No, el olor es similar, pero diferente." Olisqueo el aire de nuevo y sus ojos se iluminaron de la emoción. "¡Es una colegiala!"

Eso capto la atención de Yuki. "¿Hablas enserio? Pero porque…Oye ¿Qué haces?"

Shigure lo ignoro mientras saltaba felizmente hacia la puerta. "¡Colegiala! ¡Colegiala!"

Suspirando, Yuki lo siguió, subiendo a su lomo cuando lo alcanzo. Encontraron a Tohru caminando por ahí, parecía perdida.

"¡Oh, es una lindura!" Exclamo Shigure.

"Pervertido." Replico Yuki. "Pero aun asi, ¿Qué hace alguien como ella aquí?" Sus ojos se abrieron mas. "No pensaras…"

"Oh si." Replico Shigure. "La señora Honda menciono que tenia una hija. Aunque no tengo idea de cómo llego aquí."

"No importa, mostrémosle donde se encuentra su madre."

Shgure asintió. "De acuerdo. Oiga señori-"

Yuki lo golpeo en la cabeza. "¡No hables idiota! Se un perro normal."

"Esta bien, esta bien, lo siento."

Con Yuki sobre su cabeza, Shigure camino hacia Tohru, comportándose un poco educado para ser un perro. La asusto cuando la toco con su hocico desde atrás, por lo que Tohru salto del susto.

"¿Un perro?" susurro.

"¡Ladrido!" dijo Shigure.

Yuki golpeo su frente. _"Idiota. Se supone que ladres, no que lo digas." _

Shigure empujo a Tohru en la dirección donde sabia que se encontraba su madre.

"¿Qué? ¿Por aquí?" Pregunto Tohru.

"Guau guau." Replico Shigure, causando que Yuk luciera molesto.

Tohru dejo que el perro la guiara, elevando una ceja cuando noto a la rata sobre su cabeza, pero aun asi no cuestiono nada. Encontrar a su madre era su objetivo principal. El perro parecía saber lo uqe quería ,a asi que lo dejo que la guiara.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, Shigure corrió hacia la Habitacion del Gato y ladro. Tohru miro esperanzada a la enorme jaula.

"¿M-mama?"

"¿Tohru?"

Los ojos de Tohru se iluminaron. ¡Ahí estaba su madre!

Corrio hacia lo que parecía ser una celda de prisión. Su madre se encontraba ahí , mirando a Tohru sin poder creerlo. Se puso de pie y corrió hacia los barrotes, tomando la mano de su hija.

"Mi pequeña Tohru, ¿en verdad eres tu?"

Lagrimas comenzaron a caer por el rostro de Tohru. "Si mama, vine a buscarte."

"¿Pero como?"

"Recibi una llamada de Arisa. Se preguntaba que te pudo haber pasado porque no te presentaste, asi que fui a ver a Saki para ver si podía encontrarte."

Kyoko parpadeo. "¿Tu amiga la psíquica?"

Tohru asintió. "Ella me dijo donde encontrarte."

Ahora el rostro de Kyoko lucia preocupado. "Tohru escuchame, tienes que irte de aquí ahora."

Tohru parecía confundida. "Pero tengo que sacarte de aquí."

Kyoko negó con la cabeza. "No, no te preocupes por mi. Vete ahora, antes de que sea tarde."

Tohru abrio su boca para discutir, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo una enorme mano deformada la tomo del brazo y la hizo girar. Lo siguiente que supo Tohru era que miraba a un par de furiosos ojos como de reptil.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"


	7. Capitulo 6

**Aqui me tienen con un nuevo capitulo, ahora veremos que sucede cuando Kyo se entere de que Tohru ha entrado a su casa. Disfrutenlo y comenten:D**

**CAPITULO 6: INTERCAMBIO**

El miedo se apodero del corazón de Tohru mientras miraba a la enorme criatura frente a ella. Empezo a temblar mientras la bestia la miraba furiosa.

"¿Q-Quien eres tu?" pregunto temerosa.

Su pregunta enfureció a la bestia. "¡Te atreves a preguntarme cuando eres tu la que ha entrado sin permiso!"

Kyoko se aferro a los barrotes. "¡Kyo , no la lastimes!"

"¡Callate!" grito Kyo. "¡Eres una prisionera y no debes hacer peticiones!"

Los ojos de Tohru se abrieron mas. "¿Prisionera?" susurro.

La bestia se giro para verla. "¿Sobre que tanto murmuras tu?"

Tohru intento calmar el rápido latido de su corazón, pero no podía controlar su miedo. "Por favor, deja ir a mi mama. Lo que se a que haya echo, se que no era su intencion, y se que lo lamenta."

Kyo golpeo su enorme pata contra el muro. "¿Qué no era su intención? Irrumpio aquí intencionalmente , incluso tuvo las agallas de insultarme y decir que huelo mal! ¿Aun asi dices que no era su intención?"

Tohru solto un pequeño gemido de terror. Eso era cierto, esa criatura tenia un horrible olor; como si fuera algo muerto y podrido. Tohru se esforzaba por no tener nauseas.

"P-Pero, mi madre es una buena persona. Es muy buena y nunca haría algo malo como eso."

Kyo gruno. "Eres muy molesta, igual que ella. Puedo ver el parecido familiar."

Una lagrima cayo por la mejilla de Tohru. "Por favor, solo dejala ir."

El gruno de nuevo. "No. Si ella quiere tratarme como un animal, le dare el mismo trato. Necesita aprender modales." Giro su mirada. "Y parece que tu también. Talvez deba dejarte aquí en su lugar."

Esas palabras resonaron en su mente. Utilizando todo su coraje, Tohru hablo mientras aun podía. "¿La dejaras ir si me quedo?"

Esta pregunta tomo desprevenido a Kyo; la sorpresa se veía claramente en sus ojos, pero se recupero rápido. "¿Qué, estas diciendo que tomaras su lugar?" pregunto sarcásticamente.

Tohru tomo aliento intentando no vomitar. "¡Si!"

Kyo se sorprendió de nuevo. Por un momento su mirada se suaviso al ver a la chica enfrendandose a el a pesar de su miedo. "¿De verdad de cambiaras por ella?" Pregunto en voz baja.

Los ojos de Kyoko se abrieron de sorpresa. "¿Qué? ¡No , de ninguna manera! ¡Tohru, no te atrevas! ¡Dejame y vete! ¡Escucha a tu madre!"

Pero Tohru la ignoro. "Lo hare."

Los ojos de Kyo se entrecerraron. "¿Incluso si esto significa quedarte aquí por el resto de tu vida? ¿Incluso si sgnifica ser prisionera de una bestia como yo?"

Tohru lo miro. El estaba escondido en las sombras, escondiendo su rostro. Ella no sabia si eso era intencional o no, pero ella quería ver como lucia en realidad. Necesitaba saber a que tipo de monstruo se estaba entregando.

"Sal a la luz." Le pidió.

Kyo permaneció donde estaba por un momento, pero luego se alejo de las sombras, y Tohru pudo verlo bien por primera vez. Parecia una cruza demoniaca entre un canguro y un dinosaurio, aunque también lucia como un insecto deforme. Su cara parecía la de un monstruoso gato, con ojos purpura como de serpiente, larga orejas como de conejo y dientes como los de un tiburón. Estaba esquelético, pero sus brazos y patas parecían gruesas al final. Estaba cubierto en escamas de color verde y café llenas de pelo.

Tohro no pudo contener un grito. Kyo, esta bestia, esta monstruosidad, era demasiado horrible para verlo. ¿Realmente podría quedarse con este monstruo?

Miro de nuevo a su madre, quien estaba gritando que se negaba a cambiarse por ella. Pero por su madre lo haría.

Lentamente miro a Kyo, con la mirada baja. "Si, me cambiare por mi madre. Me quedare aquí si la dejas ir."

"Hecho." Gruno Kyo. "Tenemos un trato."

Camino rápidamente junto a ella y abrio la Habitacion del Gato. Apenas se abrio la puerta, Kyoko corrió hacia su hija y la abazo.

"Tohru, no hay manera de que te deje hacer esto. No cambiaras tu libertad por-" Antes de que pudiera terminar, Kyo las separo de un tiron y arrastro a Kyoko lejos de ahí. "¡No, Tohru no!"

La fuerza abandono a Tohru y cayo al piso, sollozando.

Kyo continuo arrastrando a Kyoko , ignorando su protesta. "¡Eres demasiado ruidosa! ¡Callate ya!"

"¡Por favor!" grito Kyoko. "¡No te lleves a mi hija! ¡Yo soy quien te ofendió, dejame quedarme aquí!"

"Puedo ser una bestia, pero mantengo mi palabra."

"¡No la dejare aquí!"

Kyo la miro. "¡Tu no tienes voz en el asunto! ¡HATORI! ¡HATSUHARU!"

La puerta de una de las casas se abrio y una vaca apareció corriendo con un caballito de mar en su cabeza.

"¿Nos llamaste a gritos?" pregunto sombríamente la vaca.

Kyo gruno ante su sarcasmo. "No estoy de humor para tu actitud de 'black'. Debes llevar a eta mujer a la ciudad."

"¡No ire! Gritaba Kyoko.

Kyo sostuvo a Kyoko frente a el. "Hatori, borrale los recuerdos de su hija."

Kyoko se paralizo. "¿Qué? Borrar…mis recuerdos… ¡No, no! ¡No puedes hacerlo! ¡No me haras olvidar a mi pequeña y linda Tohru!"

Hatori cuestiono a Kyo con la mirada. "Enserio Kyo, muestra un poco de compasión."

"¡Eso es lo que hago! Eres doctor. ¿Crees que será sano para ella ser alejada de su hija? Sera mejor que olvide que alguna ves tuvo una hja y que siga con su vida."

"¡No lo hare!" exclamo Kyoko.

Hatori miro a Kyoko por un momento antes de suspirar. Coloco el final de su cola en su frente y le dedico una mirada compasiva. "Lo siento."

Los ojos de Kyoko imploraban. "Por favor no…" susurro.

De pronto apareció un haz de luz y Kyoko se desmayo. Hatori volvió a enrollar su cola sin mirarla. "Esta echo."

Kyo asintió. "Bien." La subió sobre el lomo de Hatsuharu. "Ahora llevala de regreso."

Sin decir nada, Hatsuharu se dirigió hacia la puerta con Kyoko en su lomo. Kyo nisiquiera se molesto en mirarla irse. Se dio la vuelta y volvió a donde estaba Tohru.  
La encontró en el mismo lugar que antes, llorando. Una ligera sensación de piedad le llego mientras la miraba, pero inmediatamente fue reemplazado con furia. ¿Esa chica pensaba que era infeliz? Ella no conocía lo que era ser infeliz. No podía siquiera imaginarse lo que era la verdadera miseria, si tan solo hubiera sufrido un poco de lo que el sufria…

"Kyo."

La bestia gruno irritado mientras sus pensamientos eran interrumpidos por el. "¿Qué es lo que quieres maldita rata?"

Yuki no retrocedió ante la ira de Kyo. "Se que la chica es nuestra prisionera, pero no pensaras mantenerla encerrada en la Habitacion del Gato ¿o si? Eso no es un castigo por los pecados de su madre, eso es ser cruel."

Kyo gruno. Odiaba tomar en cuenta los consejos de Yuki, pero esta vez no los pudo ignorar, aunque jamás lo admitiría.

"¡Solo mantén tu maldita boca cerrada! Le espeto, y después se fue.

Yuki suspiro. "Solo era una sugerencia."

Kyo lo ignoro mientras se apreoximaba a la nueva prisionera. "¡Tu chica! ¿Tu nombre es Tohru verdad? "

Ela lo miro y asintió. "Si. Tohru Honda."

Kyo suspiro. "Entonces, Tohru Honda, sígueme y te mostrare donde te quedaras."

Tohru seco sus lagrimas. "¿Dónde me quedare?" Ella miro la Habitacion del Gato. "Pense que me quedaría aquí."

Kyo la miro impaciente. "¡S quieres vivir en una jaula por mi esta bien!

Tohru se puso de pie. "No, ire contigo."

Grunendo Kyo la guio por el camino. De ves en cuando miraba hacia atrás, notando su expresión triste. De nuevo un sentimiento de piedad le llego. ¡Maldita! ¿Por qué estaba sintiendo simpatía por ella? Su dolor no era nada comparado al de el. Incluso como una prisionera, debería saber lo suertuda que era. Es cierto que había sido separada de su madre, pero al menos tenia una madre.

"Te quedaras aquí." Le dijo el entrando a una de las casas. "Mientras permanescas en este lugar no me importa a donde vayas, pero…" sus ojos se entrecerraron, "no entres jamás a la casa principal. ¿Entendido?"

Tohru asintió. "Entiendo pero, ¿Por qué?"

Kyo la miro furioso. "¡ESO NO TE IMPORTA! ¡CALLATE Y HAS LO QUE TE DIGO!"

Tohru temblo. "L-Lo siento."

Kyo gruno. "Mira no soy bueno controlando mi temperamente, asi que intenta no molestarme." Tomo are para calmarse. "La cena es a las 6:30 y mas te vale llegar a tiempo si no ese mono idiota creerá que no nos gusta su comida y hara un desastre."

Tohru asinto. "Entiendo."

Una lagrima corrió de nuevo por su mejilla y Kyo volvió a sentir simpatía por ella. Sus manos se volvieron punos y se enfureció consigo mismo por pensar asi de ella. "¡Y YA DEJA DE LLORAR COMO UN BEBE!"

Salio velozmente del cuarto, azotando la puerta tras de el. Tohru finalmente se quebró, llorando histéricamente.


	8. Capitulo 7

**Hola a todos! Ya porfin sali de vacaciones asi que espero poder terminar de subir esta historia :) Aqui tienen el siguiente capitulo, dsifrutenlo mucho y no se olviden de comentar**

* * *

**CAPITULO 7: DEMASIADO ENOJO**

Akito coloco con fuerza el vaso de cristal vacio sobre la mesa.

"¡Sirveme otro!" demando.

El cantinero se quejo y le sirvió otro vaso de sake. Akito lo bebió en un solo trago, dejándolo de nuevo en la barra y exigiendo otro.

"Akito, no te sobrepases." Le dijo Kureno.

"¡Callate!" grito Akito. "No estoy de humor. ¡Dame otro!" Entonces se trago otro poco de sake. "Esa perra maldita y desagradecida, ¿Cómo se atreve a rechazarme? Deberia sentirse honrada, le ofreci lo que sea que su pequeño y maldito corazón pudiera tener, y me lo arroja directo en mi cara. ¡Nade le dice que no a Akito Sohma! La hare pagar por esto, ella sufrirá por rechazarme y juro que algún día será mia."

"Akito" hablo Kureno, "Dudo mucho que el hacerla sufrir la convenza de casarse contigo. Ella solo te odiara mas."

Akito apretó tanto el vaso que su mano temblaba. "Entonces la hare detestarme, hare que me odie tanto que sea yo quien ocupe todos sus pensamientos. No será capaz de pensar en nada mas que en mi y en el odio que siente por mi. Y eso solo será el comienzo."

Kureno miro la mano de Akito. "Akito estas sangrando."

El miro hacia su mano ensangrentada. "Si que lo estoy." Entonces lamio un pequeño rastro de sangre en su muneca. "Me pregunto que sabor tendrá la sangre de Tohru, tengo que averiguarlo."

Kureno no pareció preocuparse por el bienestar de Tohru. "¿Qué es lo que haras?"

Antes de que Akito pudiera responder, la puerta del bar se abrio estrepitosamente. "¡Hola a todos!" Todos los presentes miraron a quien había llegado. Kyoko había entrado y parecía sumamente feliz y energica. "¡Me divertiré mucho esta noche!"

Akito levanto una ceja_. "¿Ya ha regresado de su viaje? Me pregunto porque, ¿y que esta haciendo aquí? No recuerdo haberla visto en un bar en toda mi vida."_

Kyoko lo miro y grito alegremente. "Akito, Kureno, ¿Cómo están? ¡Ha pasado tanto!"

Tomando una servilleta Akito limpio la sangre de su mano. "Supongo que estas aquí para reprenderme por como trate a tu hija."

Kyoko parpadeo. "¿Mmm, hija? ¿De que hablas Akito? Yo no tengo ningún hijo, ¡Ha ha ha! ¡Oye cantinero, dame algo de sake!"

Akito miro con curiosidad a Kyoko. "Senora Honda, ¿se siente bien?"

"¡Nunca he estado mejor!" Declaro. "¡Copas arriba!" dijo vaciando el vaso. "¿Por qué preguntas?"

Akito se recargo en su silla. "Talvez porque dijiste que no tienes hijos, cuando de echo se que Tohru ha sido tu hija durante 17 años."

Kyoko parpadeo, y luego estallo en risas. "¿Tohru eh? ¡Ese nombre es adorable! Si algún día tengo una hija recordare ese nombre." Ella suspiro tristemente. "Es una pena que mi amado Katsuya haya muerto antes de que tuviéramos hijos. Me hubiera encantado ser madre."

Akito y Kyoko se miraron, ambos preguntándose que había de malo en ella.

"Senora Honda," dijo Kureno, "¿De casualidad se golpeo la cabeza cuando fue a visitar a su vieja pandilla?"

Kyoko solo se rio. "¿Golpear mi cabeza? Claro que no. Mmm…" Ella se toco la barbilla. "Pero saben creo que tengo un vacio en mi memoria. Oh bueno, ¿que se le va a hacer? Pero ahora que lo mencionan hace tanto tiempo que no veo a mi pandilla, talvez las visite pronto. ¡Oye cantinero otro sake!"

Intrigado Akito miro a Kureno. "Un desarrollo interesante de los acontecimientos. ¿Qué piensas?"

"Talvez amnesio." Dijo Kureno. "Por eso le pregunte si se había golpeado la cabeza.

Akito se recargo en la silla mientras se balanceaba en ella, pensando. Pronto una sonrisa cruel se vio en su rostro y Kureno se tenso; sabia lo que significaba esa sonrisa.

"Creo que encontré una forma de obtener a la señorita Honda después de todo." Solto una risa. "Esto te va a encantar Kureno. Imaginate esto, la Mariposa Roja, líder suprema de una viciosa pandilla de motociclistas, el Escuadron Suicida, decide reintegrarse a sus antiguos camaradas. Al volver a las motocicletas recuerda esa vieja pasión que tenia por los problemas, y su mente colapsa." Miro a Kureno a los ojos mientras reia. "En su estado mental, es inestable y preligrosa. Por la seguridad de la sociedad, debe ser encerrada. Y la pobrecita Tohru se quedara sola en el mundo. Entonces llega el rico y poderoso Akito Sohma a salvarla de vivir en las calles y termina acogiéndola." Rio mas fuerte. "Desde luego si la señorita Honda cambia de parecer sobre casarse conmigo eso no será necesario."

Kureno torcio los labios como única senal de que no aprobaba el plan. Pero además de eso estaba sin expresión alguna y obediente. "Tener amnesia es un trastorno mental muy peligroso."

"Vamos Kureno, ¿ya olvidaste quien soy? Tengo contactos e influencias. No será difícil hacer la situacion peor de lo que ya esta. De echo…" Sonrio fríamente. "será demasiado fácil." Con otra carcajada, miro a Kyoko, quien se reia mientras disfrutaba de otro sake_. "Pronto, Tohru Honda, seras mia."_

* * *

Tohru había llorado tanto que eventualmente se había quedado dormida, pero cuando alguien toco la puerta se despertó. Frotandose los ojos, miro preocupada a la puerta, deseando que no fuera la bestia.

"¿Q-Quien esta ahí?"

"¡Momiji y Hatori!" dijo una alegre y energica voz del otro lado.

Sintiendo curiosidad, Tohru abrio la puerta y un pequeño conejo entro. Tohru lo miro curiosa. Se asomo afuera pero no había nadie. ¿Entonces había hablado ese conejo?

"Pero eso no es posible." Se dijo a si misma.

"¿Qué no es posible?" pregunto feliz el conejo.

Tohru parpadeo, intentando comprender lo que acababa de ver. Sus ojos se abrían mientras se daba cuenta de la situacion. "H-H-H-Hablo…"

Se escucho un suspiro y Tohru vio al caballito de mar sobre la cabeza del conejo. "Momiji, te dije que animales parlantes era algo demasiado fuerte por ahora."

Los ojos de Tohru se abrieron como platos. "Caballito de mar…fuera del agua…hablando…"

Momiji se rio. "Esa es la misma reacción que tuvo tu madre."

Hatori golpeo a Momiji en la cabeza con su colita. "Te dije que no mencionaras a su madre."

Entonces una mirada preocupada se mostro en el rostro de Momiji. "Oh, lo lamento. ¿Te hice ponerte triste Tohru? ¡Ven, te abrazare y asi te sentiras mejor!"

Entonces salto hacia ella. Desconcertada Tohru dio un paso atrás, parándose sobre algo que solto un grito.

"¡Mi cola, mi cola!"

Tohru miro hacia abajo para ver que se estaba parando sobre una serpiente. Aparentemente este animal también podía hablar. Se alejo de el, temiendo haberlo lastimado.

"¡Oh no, lo lamento! ¿Te encuentras bien? ¡No te vi ahí donde estabas por favor perdóname! ¡No quise pararme en tu cola! ¿No estas sangrando verdad? ¿No te rompi ningún hueso verdad? ¡Porfavor, dime que puedo hacer para aliviar tu dolor! ¡Soy tan torpe aveces! ¡No puedo creer que te he pisado! ¡Debo ser muy pesada, aunque siempre he tenido cuidado con mi figura! ¡Talves debería perder un poco de peso para cuando vuelva a pasar no pese tanto! ¡Oh espera no! ¿Qué estoy pensando? ¡No puedo dejar que pase de nuevo! ¡Solo sere mas cuidadosa! ¡Prometo no pararme sobre ti ni sobre nadie mas nunca mas!"

"Dios, ella si que habla rápido." Murmuro Momiji.

"Eso no importa." Dijo Hatori mirando a la serpiente. "¿Qué estas haciendo aquí Ayame?"

La serpiente sonrio. "¿No es obvio?" dijo fuertemente. "Teniendo el mas grande sentido de la moda aquí, Kyo me ha enviado para vestir propiamente a Tohru!" Entonces con una gran velocidad Ayame se subió por el cuerpo de Tohru llegando sobre su cabeza. "Solo mira la condición de este vestido. Estas prendas de mendigo no son buenas para alguien tan adorable como ella! Oh si, estoy lo suficientemente inspirado para fabricarle con mis propias manos todo un guardarropa!"

"_¿Cómo va a fabricar ropa si no tiene manos?" _Se preguntaron los otros tres.

"Tohru, te hare lucir absolutamente hermosa." Continuo Ayame. "Si, Kyo no será capaz de resistirse a ti. Es probable que se olvide de la cena y te coma a ti."

Tohru palideció, no estaba segura de si lo que decia la serpiente era literal o no. Por lo que sabia, a Kyo bien podría gustarle comer carne humana. ¿Por qué otra razón la tendría prisionera? Ella era solo una chica común. ¿Qué uso podría darle a una chica común amenos que deseara comérsela?

"¡No, no, no! ¡El no puede comerme! ¡Estoy segura de que no tengo buen sabor!

"Relajate." Le dijo Hatori con expresión seria. "Ritsu es quien cocina aquí. Y es bueno. Solo…se cuidadosa cuando hables con el."

Tohru miro a Hatori con curiosidad. "¿Cuántos de ustedes hay aquí?"

"Uno por cada animal del zodiaco. Veras, estamos bajo una maldición, asi que nos convertimos en un animal del zodiaco dependiendo de nuestro nacimiento."

"Oh ya veo." No en realidad. ¿Existia algo asi como las maldiciones? Incluso con esa explicación, ella aun no entendía del todo. "¿Y que hay de Kyo? El no es un miembro del zodiaco.

"Kyo es …un caso especial. El nació el 29 de febrero, asi que es un poco diferente."

"El pobre Kyo solo tiene un cumpleaños cada cuatro años!" Exclamo Momiji.

"Es lamentable que la maldición no se guie por eso." Susurro Ayame.

Tohru lo miro curiosa. "¿A que te refieres?"

Una mirada de advertencia de Hatori evito que Ayame hablara mas. "¡Oh nada, nada! Ahora bien, con el tiempo que tenemos tendras que ponerte alguna ropa que ya tenemos hasta que yo fabrique tu nueva ropa. Ahora veamos que vestido te pondremos para la cena."

Tohru palideció de nuevo, recordando lo que Ayame había dicho sobre que Kyo se la comeria. "¡De ninguna forma! ¡ No bajare a cenar!"

"¿No bajaras?" Todos se dieron vuelta para mirar a Shigura en la puerta. "Genial, y tendre que ser yo quien se lo diga a Kyo."

Kyo caminada de un lado a otro impaciente. Miraba con nervios al mono que estaba parado cerca de ahí. El pobre mono parecía que iba a quebrarse de un momento a otro. Kyo no quería lidiar con eso.

"¿Por qué demonios tarda tanto?" rugio.

Yuki suspiro. "Por favor Kyo ,se paciente. Las chicas tardan mas en arreglarse que los chicos." Kyo solamente gruño y volvió a caminar. "Y deberías intentar ser mas amable con ella. Se volvió tu prisionera y perdió a su madre en un día. Es lógico que este molesta."

"¡Yo se lo que es el dolor de perder a tu madre!" Grito Kyo. "Al menos tiene una. Todos ustedes la tienen. Puede que no estén aquí, pero al menos están vivas."

Yuki decidió cambiar el tema. "Hablando de algo mas importante, ¿has considerado que tal vez la señorita Honda sea quien nos libere de la maldición?"

"¡Estupida rata por supuesto que lo he hecho! ¿Por qué crees que la intercambie por su madre?"

"Entonces muestra algo de compasión. Casi tienes 17 años, cuando cumplas 18 estaremos condenados. Tu más que nadie."

"¿Crees que no se eso?" Dijo golpeando el piso. Se tomo algunos minutos para calmarse antes de suspirar tristemente. "Solo nos estamos engañando. Ella es tan dulce e inocente. ¿Cómo podría ella, o quien sea, enamorarse de un monstruo como yo?"

Yuki cruzo sus patas. "Justo como lo dicta la maldición, ella debe ver mas aya de la bestia y encontrar al hombre que eres. Pero debes dejar de actuar como un monstruo o entonces ella solo te vera como tal. Tu temperamento es tu mayor problema, aprende a controlarte."

Un pequeño sollozo salió del mono en la esquina del cuarto. Kyo y Yuki lo miraron nerviosos hasta que perdió el control. "¡OH, ES TODO POR MI CULPA! ¡ES MI COMIDA! ¿ES HORRIBLE VERDAD? ¡ES POR ESO QUE LA SEÑORITA TOHRU NO HA BAJADO A COMER! ¡PUEDE OLER MI HORRIBLE COMIDA DESDE SU HABITACION! ¡LO SIENTO! ¡POR MI CULPA ELLA NO VENDRA, Y ENTONCES NO SERA CAPAZ DE CONOCER A KYO, Y NO SE ENAMORARAN! ¡SEREMOS ANIMALES PARA SIEMPRE!"

"Ritsu estoy seguro de que no es el caso." Dijo Yuki.

"¡OH YUKI ¿COMO TE ATREVES A MENTIRME EN MI CARA? ¿SOY REALMENTE TAN PATETICO QUE TIENES QUE FINGIR QUE TODO ESTA BIEN PARA CONSOLARME?! ¡ASI ES LO SE! ¡SOY SOLO UNA PERSONA PATETICA! ¡SOY TAN PATETICO QUE SOY LA VERDADERA RAZON POR LA QUE LOS OTROS MIEMBROS DE LA FAMILIA SOHMA SE MARCHRON! ¡SOY YO QUIEN DEBERIA CARGAR EL PESO DE TODA LA MALDICION DEL ZODIACO! ¡EL MUNDO ESTARIA MEJOR SI YO NO EXISTIERA! ¡LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO , LO SIENTO!"

Kyo gruno cuando empezó a dolerle la cabeza. Estaba a punto de golpear al mono cuando la puerta se abrio. Los tres se dieron la vuelta esperando ver a Tohru, pero solamente viendo entrar a Shigure.

"¡Buenas noches a todos!" dijo talvez con demasiado entusiasmo.

Kyo gruno irritado. "Te envie a que la trajeras aquí. ¿Dónde demonios esta?"

Aun sonriendo, Shigure se alejo de la puerta, poniéndose tan lejos de Kyo como fuera posible, cubriendo sus orejas con sus patas. "Ella no vendrá."

Hubieron cinco segundos de silencio hasta que…

"¡¿QUE?!"

Kyo salió a toda velocidad de la casa , dejando atrás a Ritsu, quien seguía gritando que era su culpa. Yuki y Shigure se apresuraron a seguirlo, pero no eran tan rapidos.

Kyo llego hasta la casa en que Tohru se estaba quedando y golpeo con fuerza la puerta. "¡Te dije que bajaras a cenar!"

Un gritito de miedo se escucho del otro lado. "N-No tengo hambre."

Kyo gruno furioso. "¡No me hagas entrar y arrastrarte fuera!"

"¡Kyo!" Exclamo Yuki mientras el y Shigure llegaban. "Asi no ganaras su corazón."

Kyo lo miro. "¿Qué tiene de malo pasar tiempo juntos?

"¿Asi le llamas a esto?" pregunto Shigure. " No se si sepas esto pero pasar tiempo con alguien debería ser divertido."

"Intenta ser un poco mas amable." Sugirio Yuki.

Con otro gruñido , Kyo se volvió hacia la puerta. "¿Quieres bajar a cenar?"

"Por favor dejame sola."

Kyo parecía que iba a explotar.

"Intenta decir por favor y gracias." Hablo la rata.

"E intenta no sonar enojado al decirlo." Anadio Shigure.

Kyo tomo aire intentando calmarse. "Senorita Honda, estaría muy agradecido si me hiciera el honor de cenar conmigo y mis primos. Por favor salga."

"¡No puedo!" Tohru sonaba como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

Kyo grito. "¿Y porque no?"

Tohru sollozo algunas veces. "Porque…estoy asustada de ti Kyo. En verdad lo estoy. Estoy asustada."

Los ojos de Kyo mostraron una mirada de dolor, que rápidamente fue sustituida con una de enojo. "Tu también. Eso es todo lo que ven; les paresco un mosntruo." Sus ojos brillaron con ira. "!Perfecto, si me ves como a un monstruo , entonces sere un monstruo! ¡Puedes quedarte ahí, a mi no me importa!"

Se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo, dejando atrás a Yuki y Shigure.

"Eso no salió bien" dijo Yuki.

"Creo que fue una mejora." Dijo Shigure sonriendo y moviendo la cola. "Dijo por favor y hablo con educación. Aun hay algo de compasión en el."

Yuki suspiro. "Si, pero no por mucho. La maldición se esta apoderando de el. Temo que podría ser muy tarde para el, para todos nosotros."


	9. Capitulo 8

**Aqui esta el nuevo capitulo! Porfin Tohru conocera al resto de la familia Sohma. **

**Me gustaria que comentaran mas, aunque no dejare de subir capitulos, me levantaria mucho el animo si asi lo hicieran :)**

**Disfrutenlo mucho y no se olviden de comentar porfavor!**

**CAPITULO 8: CONOCIENDO A LOS SOHMA**

Unas cuantas horas después el hambre se apodero de Tohru y esta se atrevió a salir de su nueva casa. Se dio cuenta de que no tenia idea de a donde ir. Pero mientras caminaba por la casa Sohma , pronto escucho un llanto agudo que provenía de una de las casas. Quienquiera que fuese, sonaba muy perturbado.

La persona perturbada era Ritsu. Despues de que Tohru se negara a ir a cenar, había tenido un ataque, convinciendose de que era todo su culpa.

"¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE LO ARRUINE PARA TODOS! ¡LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO! ¡AHORA POR MI CULPA LA SEÑORITA HONDA Y KYO SE ODIAN! ¡LA MALDICION JAMAS SERA ROTA! ¡ES MI CULPA! ¡DEFRAUDE A TODOS!"

"No fue tu culpa." Replico Yuki, intentando ser paciente. "La señorita Honda simplemente no tenia hambre."

"¡ESO ES PORQUE MI COMIDA ES TERRIBLE!"

"No, fue porque estaba muy molesta para comer. Y después de todo lo que le ocurrió, tiene derecho a estarlo."

Ritsu se limpio las lagrimas, sollozando. "¿En…verdad lo crees? ¿Mi comida no es mala?"

Shigure sonrio de forma malvada. "Bueno, yo me siento algo mareado después de comer."

"¡NOOOOOO!" Grito Ritsu. "¡LO SABIA, MI COMIDA ES REALMENTE HORRIBLE! ¡SOY UNA DESGRACIA! ¡SERIA MEJOR SI NO HUBIERA NACIDO! ¡DEBERIA HACERLE UN FAVOR AL MUNDO Y MORIR AHORA!"

Yuki suspiro, mirando a Shigure. "¿Por qué tienes que hacer eso?"

El perro se rio. "Es divertido verlo enloquecer de esa forma."

Mientras Ritsu corria gritando, Tohru abrio la puerta y el mono choco con ella. Tohru miro hacia el inconciente mono.

"¡Oh no!" Grito Tohru. "¡Lo siento tanto, no te vi! ¿Estas bien?"

Ritsu repentinamente cobro el sentido. "¡NO, NO , TODO FUE MI CULPA! ¡YO SOY EL CULPABLE! ¡YO ME INTERPUSE EN TU CAMINO! ¡Y AHORA TE PREOCUPAS POR MI BIENESTAR! ¡NO DEBERIAS PREOCUPARTE POR ALGUIEN COMO YO! ¡NISIQUIERA PUEDO PREPARAR UNA COMIDA DECENTE PARA TI! ¡LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO , LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO!"

Tohru se sorprendió por la reacción de Ritsu. "Um…uh…¿Qué? ¿Quién dijo que no me gusta tu comida? Ni siquiera recuerdo haberla probado."

Ritsu la miro con lagrimas en los ojos. "¿Y la razón por la que no bajaste a cenar no es mi horrible comida?"

Esta ves Tohru fue quien entro en pánico. "¿Qué? ¡Oh no , no , no ,no! ¡Te equibocas! ¡Simplemente no estaba de humor para comer en ese momento!" Intento controlarse a si misma. "De echo, la razón por la que estoy aquí ahora es porque estoy hambrienta. Y seria un honor para mi si tu me cocinaras algo."

"¿Enserio?" Pregunto Ritsu. "Prometo preparar la mejor comida que jamás has probado. Y si no es asi, entonces me sacrificare para ti."

Una gotita de sudor se asomo en la cabeza de Tohru. "Um, no necesitas hacer eso."

Yuki aclaro su garganta. "Bienvenida señorita Honda. Ya que esta aquí, creo que debería presentarle a los demás. Shigure, ¿podrías traer a los demás?"

El perro lo miro molesto. "¿Traer? Si ese era un chiste, fue uno muy malo. Aun asi ire por ellos." Se aclaro la garganta. "¡OIGAN TODOS , VENGAN AQUÍ! ¡VENGAN A CONOCER A LA SEÑORITA HONDA!"

Yuki suspiro y elevo la mirada. "No me refería a eso."

Pronto varios animales llegaron al lugar llenando la habitación. Tohru reconoció a Momiji, Hatori, Ayame, pero a los demás no.

"Los presentare ahora." Dijo Yuki. "A quienes no has conocido es a mi, me llamo Yuki, y a Shigure , el perro. El mono inestable con muy bajo autoestima y una tendencia a exagerar es Ritsu. El tigre es Kisa , la oveja es Hiro."

"Sienten algo el uno por el otro." Susurro Shigure.

Kisa se sonrojo, al igual que Hiro. "¡O-Oye!" grito la oveja. "¡C-Callate ya!"

Tohru solto un gritito. "¡Oh, son tan adorables!"

"Si, adorables." Susurro Yuki. "Como sea, el jabalí es Kagura."

"Es muy inestable." Anadio Shigrue.

"¿Qué has dicho?" Grito Kagura, saltando para golpear a Shigure en la cabeza, sorprendiendo a Tohru.

"A esto me refiero." Reespondio el adolorido perro.

Yuki rodo los ojos. "Porfavor ignora eso. Kagura es realmente muy amable…aveces. Como sea, el caballo es Isuzu, pero podemos llamarla Rin, y la vaca es Hatsuharu, a quien puedes decirle Haru."

"Tambien hay algo entre ellos." Dijo Shigure.

La vaca le dedico una fría mirada. "Deberias ocuparte de tus propios asuntos."

Shigure se puso a sudar. "Uh-oh, es Black Haru ahora."

Tohru ladeo la cabeza. "Um, ¿Black Haru?"

Yuki suspiro. "Haru tiene…una personalidad única. Primero es una persona muy amable y después…"

"¿Y después que exactamente?" Pregunto Haru, mirando a la rata.

Rin apoyo su cabeza sobre el lomo de Haru. "Haru, no seas malo."

Los ojos de la vaca inmediatamente cambiaron de ser frios y furiosos a calmados y alegres. "¿Malo, yo? Eso nunca."

Tohru se rio. "Es lindo conocerlos a todos." Miro a todos los animales con curiosidad. "Esperen, se supone que ustedes son los animaes del zodiaco, pero ¿donde están el dragon y el gallo?"

Hatori aclaro su garganta. "Yo soy el dragon. Encuanto al gallo…bueno, no esta aquí. Se fue hace mucho tiempo."

"El resto de nosotros no nos podemos ir." Dijo Kagura. "No tenemos a donde mas ir."

"Sin mencionar que probablemente seriamos abordados por otros animales apenas pusiéramos un pie afuera de la casa." Añadio Hiro.

Tohur parpadeo. "¿A que te refieres?"

"Atraemos al animal que representamos." Dijo Yuki. "Si saliera de aquí, inmediatamente estaría rodeado de ratas. Es lo mismo con los perros para Shigure, las serpientes para Ayame, los gatos para Kyo. Algo asi."

"¡Oh, ya entiendo! Espera, ¿Kyo atrae a los gatos?"

"Olvidalo."

Tohru se rio. De pronto las cosas no parecían tan malas. Tal vez, solo tal vez, podría hacer una vida ahí.


	10. Capitulo 9

**He aqui el siguiente capitulo de esta historia. Ahora que Tohru ya vive con los Sohmas y conoce su maldicion, ¿que ocurrira con su relacion con Kyo? Vamos a averiguarlo.**

**Disfruten y comenten porfavor :)**

* * *

**CAPITULO 9 : ESCAPE Y RESCATE**

Los días pasaban y Tohru comenzaba a adaptarse a su nueva vida. Habia llegado a conocer a cada uno de los Sohmas bastante bien, particularmente a Yuki y a Shigure, aunque era con Kisa con la que se había encariñado mas y viceversa. Esto para desgracia de Hiro, quien no deseaba compartir a su novia.

Tohru no había visto a Kyo desde aquella noche, excepto algunas veces en que se cruzaban por los jardines, pero el no había hecho ningún otro intento por verla de nuevo.

Tohru miro el calendario. Ya hacia dos semanas que estaba ahí. No era tan malo después de todo, ella era mas una visita que una prisionera. Si tan solo pudiera estar con su madre, no le importaría quedarse en ese lugar.

"_Oh mama, espero que estes bien"_ pensaba.

Puso una X para marcar el dia y se dio cuenta de que era primero de marzo. Ayer había sido 28 de febrero, el cumpleaños de Kyo, o algo asi. ¿Acaso lo celebrarían hoy? Ahora que lo pensaba, no había notado ningún signo de celebración ni nada parecido. ¿Acaso los Sohmas no celebraban el cumpleaños de Kyo a menos que fuera el dia 29 de febrero?¨

"Se que me esta teniendo como prisionera, pero incluso el merece tener una fiesta por su cumpleaños. O al menos un regalo." Una mirada decidida cruzo su rostro. " ¡De acuerdo, ire a visitarlo y le preguntare que le gustaría de regalo! ¡No estare asustada ni nada!"

Sintiendose menos valiente de l oque se propuso, camino hacia la casa donde había visto entrar a Kyo algunas veces. Toco la puerta pero nadie respondió. Pudo haber tocado el timbre, pero estaba roto, como si algo lo hubiera golpeado.

"B'Bueno, el dijo que puedo ir donde sea excepto la casa principal."

Armandose de valor, abrió la puerta, sin siquiera pensar que esta podría ser la casa principal.

¡Pero que desastre! A diferencia del resto del lugar, que estaba sucio por descuido y que ella había limpiado gran parte de el, la casa de Kyo parecía que había sido destrozada a propósito.

"¿K-Kyo? ¿Estas aquí?"

No recibió respuesta asi que decidió entrar. Entre mas se adentraba en la casa, mas destruída se veía. Eventualmente llego hasta una habitación que parecía ser un dormitorio. Los restos de la cama yacían en el piso, con un enorme cuadro colgando de la pared. El retrato había sido desgarrado, pero Tohru pudo notar en los restos un pequeño ninño de cabello anaranjado y un hombre mayor. Los rostros de ambos habían sido destruidos. La única parte del retrato que no estaba destruida era la imagen de una mujer, que Tohru pensó que podría ser la madre del niño del retrato.

Otro objeto de la habitación que parecía no estar destruido era un pequeño santuario. Sobre ese santuario había una pequeña almohada , donde había un brazalete negro y blanco.

Con curiosidad, Tohru lo levanto y lo miro. Parecia un brazalete común. ¿Por qué estaba en un santuario? Tal ves tenia algún valor sentimental.

De pronto un horrible aroma inundo su nariz. Olia como algo podrido o muerto. Y solo había una cosa que podía oler asi.

Tohru se giro y vio a Kyo parado detrás de ella, con sus ojos llenos de furia. Sus ojos se enfocaron en el brazalete que ella sostenía y se abrieron aun mas. Dio un zarpazo, arrancándolo de sus manos. Pero debido al miedo, Tohru se aferro mas al brazalete , logrando que el hilo cediera y que las cuentas cayeran al suelo.

Con un grito, Kyo las tomo como si fueran algún tesoro muy valioso. Miro a Tohru como si quisiera partirla a la mitad.

"Esto fue un regalo de mi madre." Dijo el. Su voz sonaba como un susurro, pero estaba lleno de fría furia. "Me los dio justo antes de morir."

Tohru sintió mucha culpa. No tenia idea de que esas cuentas eran tan importantes para el. "Lo lamento, no lo sabia. Solo estaba mirando."

"¿Solo mirando?" Gruño Kyo. "¿Y que demonios haces tu aquí? ¿No te dije que no entraras a la casa principal?"

Tohru trago saliva. "No sabia que esta era la casa principal."

Los ojos de Kyo brillaron con mas furia. "¿Qué no sabias? ¿Acaso no sabes que la casa mas grande no podría ser otra que la casa principal? ¿No pensaste que la casa donde yo, el dueño de la casa Sohma, vivo sea la casa principal? ¿Qué eres una idiota?"

Por supuesto debió haberse dado cuenta de que donde el vivía era la casa principal. No solo había roto la única regla que le habían impuesto, sino que también había roto la ultima cosa que Kyo había recibido de su madre.

"Lo siento." Dijo ella, intentando tomar las cuentas. "No quería hacer ningún daño. Talvez puedo arreglarlo."

Kyo alejo las cuentas de ella. "¡No, vete de aquí ahora! ¡Ya me oiste! ¡Vete! ¡SAL DE AQUÍ YA!"

Golpeo la pared de manera que hizo un agujero cerca de la cabeza de Tohru. Entonces ella corrió despavorida, con el corazón latiéndole con mucho temor. Escucho como un mueble se rompia detrás de ella, pero no miro atrás.

"¡VETE Y NO REGRESES JAMAS!"

Tohru huyo de la casa principal , atravesando toda la casa Sohma. Fue hacia la puerta, pasando cerca de Yuki y Shigure.

"Señorita Honda, ¿Qué ocurre?" pregunto Yuki. "¿A dónde va?"

Tohru los miro temerosa. "Lo siento, pero debo irme. ¡No puedo quedarme mas aquí!"

Ignorando sus suplicas para que no se fuera, atravesó la reja y corrió. No tenia idea a donde iba, pero no le importaba mientras fuera lejos de la casa Sohma, lejos de Kyo, lejos de la bestia.

No supo que tanto o que tan lejos corrió, pero siguió hasta que no pudo mas. Se apoyo en un árbol para recuperar el aliento.

"Estoy…estoy perdida…" dijo. "¿A dónde ire? Oh mama. Madre, por favor ayudame."

Cayo de rodillas y empezó a llorar. Pero mientras sollozaba, una luz llego hasta sus ojos. Secandose sus lagrimas miro hacia el camino y vio un grupo de luces que se dirigían a ella. Pensando en que podría ser su salvación, corrió hacia ellas , agitando los brazos y gritando.

"¡Esperen! ¡Alto! ¡Por favor ayúdenme!"

Varias motocicletas pasaron junto a ella para luego dar la vuelta y regresar frente a ella. Desafortunadamente, no sabia con quien acababa de meterse.

"¿ Que estas haciendo aquí afuera tu sola?" Pregunto Motoko.

Tohru le dedico una tierna mirada a sus supuestas salvadoras. "Estoy perdida. ¿Cree que pudieran llevarme hasta la ciudad?"

Motoko sonrio. "Tal vez. ¿Qué tanto estas dispuesta a pagar?"

Tohru parpadeo. "Um, no tengo dinero. Pero en cuanto llegue a casa les pagare."

Motoko lo pensó por un momento. "Supongo que esta bien."

Una de las motociclistas fue hacia Motoko. "Jefa, ¿A caso no le parece familiar?"

Motoko miro detenidamente a Tohru. "Ahora que lo mencionas, si. Oye niña, ¿Nos hemos visto antes?"

Tohru negó con la cabeza. "No , no lo creo."

Motoko continuo mirándola con atención. "¿Cómo te llamas?"

"¿Mi nombre? Oh, es Tohru. Tohru Honda."

Los ojos de Motoko se abrieron de repente. "¿Honda? Asi que por eso me pareces familiar. Te pareces a tu madre."

Tohru se sorprendió. "¿Conocen a mi madre?"

"Y bastante bien." Motoko se rio y miro a su pandilla. "Perdimos nuestra oportunidad con la mariposa roja, pero parece que nos tendremos que conformar con el capullo rojo."

Las motociclistas se bajaron de sus vehículos y sacaron armas, desde cadenas hasta cuchillos, desde palos de metal hasta tubos. Tohru retrocedió temerosa hasta que choco con un árbol.

"¿Q-Que están haciendo?" pregunto.

"Arreglando cuentas con un viejo rival." Contesto Motoko.

Tohru empezó a temblar. "Por favor, yo no he hecho nada."

Motoko volvió a reir. "¿A caso no lo sabes? Los hijos pagan por los pecados de sus padres."

Levanto el tubo que tenia en la mano, lista para golpear a la chica frente a ella. Justo cuando lo blandió, algo enorme se atravesó protegiendo a Tohru.

Kyo rugio ferozmente, causando que las motociclistas se asustaran. Tohru lo miro sin poder creerlo. ¿Kyo estaba ahí, protegiéndola?

"¿Qué…que demonios es eso?" grito Motoko.

"¡Es horrible!" grito otra chica.

"¡Apesta a podrido!"

"¿Qué hacemos?"

Motoko gruño. "¡Maten a esa cosa!"

Corrieron hasta sus motocicletas y las montaron. Condujeron hasta Kyo, blandiendo sus armas. Con un gruñido, Kyo ataco. Fue golpeado varias veces mientras las motociclistas regresaban el ataque. El ignoraba cualquier herida que obtenía, con tal de mantenerlas lejos de Tohru. Corrio hacia las motocicletas, tirándolas y destuyendolas. Cada motociclista salía volando cuando su motocicleta era destruida, no se atrevían a enfrentarse a Kyo amenos que tuvieran algo con que defenderse.

El sonido de una pistola se escucho de pronto. Kyo rugio cuando la bala golpeo su hombre. Con un gruñido, golpeo a la motociclista que le disparo, sacándola de su motocicleta antes de tomarla y arrojarla hacia otras pandilleras que iban hacia el.

"¡Al diablo con eso!" grito Motoko. "¡Vamonos de aquí!"

No necesitaron que les dijeran dos veces. Abandonando sus motocicletas destruidas, huyeron de Kyo adentrándose en el bosque.

Kyo permaneció donde estaba, respirando con dificultad. Salia sangre de sus heridas, mayormente de su hombre. Lentamente se giro hacia Tohru, mirándola. Ella lo miro también con sus ojos fijos en el. Para su sorpresa, pudo ver una pequeña lagrima corriendo por la mejilla de el.

Entonces Kyo se desmayo. Tohru lo miro tirado en el suelo. Era su oportunidad para escapar. Una o dos de las motocicletas todavía funcionaba, podría escapar de ahí. Solo irse y no mirar atrás, volver a su casa. Volver con su madre.

¿Pero que pasaría con Kyo? Con esas heridas, podría morir si lo dejaba ahí afuera. Tenia que tomar una decisión. Ayudar a Kyo, o ganarse su libertad.


	11. Capitulo 10

**Hola a todos y feliz año 2013! Espero que hayan comenzado el año con bien :) Y sin mas, ahora les traigo el siguiente capitulo de esta bella historia. **

**No se olviden de comentar porfavor! Los reviews me hacen muy feliz :)**

* * *

**CAPITULO 10: EL AMOR FLORECE**

Kyo gruñía mientras Tohru atendía sus heridas. No era un buen paciente, pero Tohru tampoco era una buena doctora. Hatori era quien tenía que explicarle que hacer. Podía hacerlo el mismo, pero siendo un caballito de mar, carecía de brazos.

Pero Tohru era buena siguiendo instrucciones. Remover la bala había sido lo más complicado. Kyo había tenido suerte, la bala no había golpeado ningún órgano vital.

"¡ ESO DUELE!" Exclamo Kyo.

"Kyo porfavor, tienes que quedarte quieto." Le dijo ella.

Kyo solo gruño otra vez. "¡Esto es tu culpa, si no hubieras huido, esto no habría pasado!"

"Lo siento." Respondió Tohru. "Estaba asustada. Fue un error y un accidente. No quise entrometerme en tu privacidad. No quise romper el brazalete. Prometo que lo arreglare."

Kyo resoplo. "No me tengas lastima. No me gusta que me tengan lastima."

Tohru le dedico una triste mirada. "Está bien, Kyo. No tienes que hacerte el fuerte frente a mí. Yo se que estas herido."

"¡Me dispararon, cortaron y golpearon! ¡Por supuesto que estoy herido!"

Tohru sacudió la cabeza. "No, me refiero al interior.!

Los ojos de Kyo brillaron violentamente. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Te vi llorar." Explico ella. "Solo esa pequeña lagrima me mostro mucho. No tienes que esforzarte tanto Kyo. Sé que estas sufriendo. Esta maldición no es algo con lo que se viva fácilmente. Y debe ser mas difícil para ti."

"Puedo manejarlo. Lo he hecho toda mi vida. Incluso desde que mi madre murió."

"Cuéntame de ella."

Kyo se sorprendió por su petición. La miro por un momento antes de comenzar a hablar. "Ella era siempre muy amable y cariñosa. Me protegía mucho. Incluso después de haber sido maldecido." Había dolor en sus ojos. "Pero también estaba asustada de mi. Lo podía ver. Sabía que me amaba, pero no podía soportar mirarme. Y después de que murió, mi padre me culpo por su muerte. Dijo que estaba avergonzada de tener un hijo como yo, pero que aun así me amaba más que a nada. Y amar a una bestia fue lo que la mato. Eso decía el. Dijo que yo era responsable de su muerte. Dijo que ella no me quería. Dijo que ella murió solo para alejarse de mí. El dijo…el dijo…"

Tohru coloco su mano en el hombro de Kyo. "Lo lamento Kyo."

El la miro. "¿A caso no dije que no me gusta que me tengan lastima?"

Ella continuo mirándolo tristemente. "Debió haber sido muy duro lidiar con eso. No te lo mereces. Y yo se que no es verdad. Sé que tu madre no quería dejarte. Nadie quiere dejar a los que ama. Tu madre te amaba por ser tu, a pesar de lo que te hizo la maldición. Puedes ser un monstruo en el exterior, pero sigues siendo Kyo en el fondo. Fuiste y siempre serás su hijo. Y ella lo sabía. Y te amaba igual, a pesar de estar asustada."

Los ojos de Kyo se abrieron sorprendidos mientras miraba a Tohru. Inmediatamente sacudió la cabeza y miro a otro lado. "Ya no importa ahora. Ella está muerta y mi padre se fue con el resto de mi familia. ¡Como si me importara!"

"Está bien estar triste."

"¿Qué?"

Ella asintió. "Está bien estar triste, y llorar. Es por eso que tenemos emociones. No es bueno guardarse todo en el interior. Estas sufriendo, Kyo. Está bien sentir dolor. Todos necesitan alguien en quien apoyarse. Después de que perdiste a tu madre, no tenías a nadie. Pero ahora me tienes a mí. Puedo estar ahí para ti Kyo. Puedes llorar frente a mí si quieres. Incluso llorare contigo. Podemos llorar juntos, reír juntos, hacer recuerdos juntos. Podemos apoyarnos el uno en el otro. Estaré ahí para ayudarte Kyo. Justo como tu estuviste para ayudarme hoy. Te lo agradezco."

Kyo se había quedado sin habla. Nadie, ni siquiera su madre le había hablado así. Esta chica por alguna razón podía leer sus más profundas emociones y decirle exactamente lo que necesitaba escuchar. Ella podía ver su dolor, y quería ayudarlo a superarlo.

"No , Tohru." Dijo en voz baja. "Gracias a ti."

La esperanza se había restaurado para los Sohma mientras Tohru y Kyo se hacían más cercanos. La propiedad incluso parecía más brillante, más alegre. Definitivamente más feliz. Y a pesar de que aun era una bola de arroz en una canasta de frutas, Tohru había empezado a sentirse como en casa.

Ella y Kyo se habían vuelto muy cercanos. La hostilidad de Kyo se había reducido mucho, y tenía mucho más control de su temperamento. Parecía estarse divirtiendo mucho, e inclusive se llevaba mejor con sus primos, incluso con Yuki, a quien siempre había odiado.

Tohru disfrutaba realmente la compañía de Kyo. Era cierto que su olor era un problema, pero ella lo pudo superar. Ya no se asustaba con su presencia, ni mostraba alguna señal de temor. Y cuando el llegaba a perder la paciencia y se descontrolaba, ella era capaz de calmarlo fácilmente.

Averiguo que a Kyo le gustaban mucho las artes marciales, y el descubrió que a Tohru le gustaba la jardinería, lo que le dio una gran idea. Pidiendo la ayuda de Yuki, preparo una sorpresa para Tohru y no podía esperar a mostrársela.

"¿De qué se trata esto?" pregunto ella, mientras él la guiaba por la propiedad con una venda en los ojos.

"Es una sorpresa." Respondió el riéndose.

Tohru sonrió. "¿Finalmente descubriré porque no me has dejado ir a la parte oeste desde hace tres meses?"

"Tal vez. Solo espera un poco."

Los otros Sohmas miraban mientras Kyo la llevaba hasta su sorpresa. No podían creer como las cosas habían progresado tanto. Kyo ya no era un monstruo lleno de furia y enojo, si no que parecía más bien un feliz oso de peluche, aunque uno feo y apestoso. Parecía como si Tohru hubiera tocado esa humanidad que todos pensaron que el había perdido.

"Esta bien, puedes quitarte la venda." Le dijo.

Sonrojándose un poco, Tohru se quito la venda. Ante ella había un enorme jardín, con flores y vegetales creciendo ampliamente en el.

"¡Oh Kyo, es hermoso! ¡Fresas, adoro las fresas!"

Kyo sonrió. "Lo sé, por eso las plante."

"¡Oh Kyo , eso es tan dulce." Entonces ella noto un vegetal particular. "Espera, ¿esos son puerros?"

Kyo hizo una mueca. "Si."

"Pero creí que los odiabas."

Un pequeño sonrojo se mostro en la cara de Kyo. "Así es…pero sé que a ti te gustan, así que…"

Ella lo abrazo. "Kyo , eres tan dulce. Y el jardín es muy hermoso."

Él le sonrió. "Bueno, se lo mucho que te gustan los jardines. Así que te lo regalo."

Ella le dio una mirada de incredulidad. "¿Qué tu qué? Me lo vas a…"

"Oficialmente." Aclaro Kyo. "Ahora eres dueña de una parte de la propiedad de la familia Sohma."

"¡Oww, eso es tan dulce!" Exclamo Momiji, con sus ojos brillando de felicidad.

"Shh, baja la voz." Lo reprimió Hatori. "No queremos arruinar el momento."

"Estoy feliz por Tohru y Kyo." Dijo Kisa. "Son tan lindos cuando están juntos."

"Pero dulce no es suficiente." Dijo Rin. "Necesitamos que estén enamorados. Ha pasado casi un año desde que ella llego. Se nos acaba el tiempo."

Los Sohmas se miraron entre ellos. Si, se les agotaba el tiempo. Necesitaban que Tohru y Kyo admitieran su amor mutuo.

"De acuerdo," Dijo Shigure. "Es hora de llevar las cosas a otro nivel."

"¿Alguna idea?" pregunto Haru.

Shigure sonrió. "Puedes apostarlo. Prepararemos una noche especial solo para ellos dos. Crearemos una atmosfera tan romántica que no serán capaces de contener sus sentimientos. Habrá música, luz de velas, decoraciones, buena comida, todo lo que necesitamos para hacerlos confesar."

"Supongo que no hay nada que perder." Dijo Yuki. "Comenzemos ahora."

"Pero a Kyo no le gustan las sorpresas." Dijo Kagura.

Yuki sonrió. "Se molestara al principio, pero esta si le va a gustar."


	12. Capitulo 11

**Lamento mucho el retraso, pero he estado ocupada con la universidad ( como siempre u.u) pero ahora que llegaron las vacaciones porfin terminare de publicar esta historia. Ahora continuemos con la romantica historia de Kyo y Tohru :3**

**No se olviden de comentar porfavor :3 Imaginen que por cada comentario Kyo-kun se quitara la camisa *.***

* * *

**CAPITULO 11: UNA HISTORIA TAN VIEJA COMO EL TIEMPO**

Kyoko estaba divirtiéndose como nunca en la vida. Había pasado casi un año desde que había retomado su posición como líder del Escuadrón Suicida. Y esta vez la pandilla de Motoko no estaba cerca para cazar problemas. Algunos meses antes, habían sido finalmente arrestadas por llegar a un pueblo gritando algo sobre un monstruo. La policía no sabían que hacer sobre su loca historia, pero estaban felices por tener a Motoko y su peligrosa pandilla tras las rejas.

A pesar de que su vida era buena, Kyoko no podía evitar sentir que algo faltaba, como si hubiera olvidado algo muy importante. Sus pensamientos se debían a lo que Arisa había dicho sobre que tenía una hija. Era extraño, Akito había dicho exactamente lo mismo, pero ella no tenía una hija. Ella no recordaba nada sobre lo que Arisa y su pandilla decían sobre una niña llamada Tohru. Recordaba a su esposo, pero ellos jamás habían tenido hijos.

Mientras continuaba negando tener una hija, sus amigas habían eventualmente dejado de mencionarla. Ahora estaban en el camino otra vez, justo como en los viejos tiempos. Pero algo seguía faltando. ¿Qué era? ¿Qué era?

"¡Kyoko cuidado!" grito Arisa.

Kyoko parpadeo. Mientras que su mente divagaba, no se había fijado por donde iba. Su motocicleta iba directamente hacia un auto.

Con los ojos bien abiertos, Kyoko le dio la vuelta, esquivando el golpe por muy poco. Mientras el conductor le gritaba enojado que viera por donde va, perdió el control de su motocicleta y choco. Termino cayéndose del vehículo, golpeándose la cabeza.

Y ahí fue cuando todo volvió a ella. Tohru. Su linda y querida hija Tohru. Ella era real, de verdad tenía una hija. ¿Pero cómo y porque se había olvidado de ella? ¿Cómo pudo olvidarse de ella?

La bestia, eso es. Ella había sido capturada por la horrible bestia. Tohru se había cambiado ella misma por su libertad. Y la bestia había hecho que ese caballito de mar le borrara la memoria.

¡Eso había sido hace un año! Su hija había estado con ese horrendo monstruo todo este tiempo.

Lagrimas comenzaron a caer por las mejillas de Kyoko. "Tohru, oh mi bebe. ¿Cómo pude haberla olvidado?"

Ignorando sus dolorosas heridas, se puso de pie y se arrastro hasta la motocicleta. ¡Tenía que ir ahora! Ahora, de regreso a la propiedad de los Sohma. No dejaría que su hija permaneciera ahí otro día más.

"¡Kyoko!" Grito Arisa, corriendo hacia ella. "¿Estás bien? Ese fue un choque muy feo."

"Estoy bien." Susurro Kyoko, retorciéndose de dolor.

"¡Por supuesto que no! Debemos llevarte a un hospital ahora mismo."

Kyoko negó con la cabeza. "No hay tiempo. Debo salvar a Tohru."

Los ojos de Arisa se abrieron de sorpresa. "¿Te acuerdas de ella?"

Kyoko asintió. "No puedo creer que lo olvide. Ella está en peligro, tengo que salvarla."

Arisa asintió también. "Entonces iremos para ayudar. ¿Verdad?"

"¡Claro!" exclamaron los otros miembros del Escuadrón Suicida.

Kyoko sintió un gran aprecio por sus amigas, pero no quería involucrarlas en esto. Ella no quería que sufrieran algún daño. Esto sería entre ella y la bestia.

"No, ustedes manténganse lejos. Esto es algo que debo hacer yo sola. No involucrare a nadie más."

"¡No digas tonterías!" dijo Arisa. "Somos familia, y ayudaremos a nuestra familia."

Kyoko negó con la cabeza. "No esta vez. Esta vez seré yo sola."

Pero Arisa no se iba a rendir. "Vamos a ir, quieras o no."

Kyoko le dio a Arisa su famosa mirada suicida. Era una mirada desafiante que nadie se atrevía a contrariar. Esa era la razón por la que ella era la líder. Si hablaba en serio sobre algo y no quería ser contradecida, su mirada suicida les hacia entender. Y eso era lo que estaba haciendo.

"Mantente lejos." Le dijo en voz baja. "Hare esto por mi cuenta." Subió a su motocicleta. "Pero hay algo que si quiero que hagas por mi… cuida de Tohru."

Sin dar una explicación, se alejo. Sabía que había lastimado a sus amigas, pero tenía que hacerlo. No dejaría que fueran atrapadas por la bestia. Iría ahí y se cambiaría por su hija, y no aceptaría un no por respuesta. Incluso si significaba morir.

"_Aguanta Tohru, mama va en camino."_

Durante los siguientes días, los Sohmas hicieron las preparaciones. Lo mantuvieron en secreto para Tohru y Kyo todo el tiempo. Tenían muy poco tiempo, el cumpleaños número 18 de Kyo se acercaba. Una vez que el reloj marcara la media noche, sería demasiado tarde. Kyo perdería su humanidad completamente y la maldición seria permanente. Si este plan no funcionaba, entonces no serian capaces de romper la maldición.

'Raptaron' a Kyo y Tohru cuando se dirigían a cenar para mostrarles su sorpresa. Cuando Kyo descubrió lo que tramaban, estaba muy molesto al principio, pero pronto los nervios reemplazaron su enojo.

"No estoy seguro de poder hacerlo." Gruño.

"Se te agota el tiempo." Le dijo Yuki. "A menos que quieras perder tu parte humana, y a ella, para siempre, tienes que hacerlo."

Haru vacio otro galón de colonia sobre Kyo. No escondía su horrible aroma, pero se mesclaba con él, y eso ya era algo. "Si la amas, debes decírselo. Por tu bien y el nuestro."

Kyo lo miro. "¿ Y cuanto tiempo paso antes de que tu y Rin finalmente pudieran hacer funcionar las cosas?"

Una gotita de sudor se asomo por la cabeza de Haru. "Tuvimos todo el tiempo del mundo. Tu solo tienes unos pocos días, es hora de entrar en acción. Tienes que confesarle tu amor."

La puerta se abrió y Shigure asomo su cabeza. "La señorita Honda esta lista y esperando. Esperen a ver lo que Ayame ha logrado."

Yuki suspiro. "Conociendo a mi hermano, temo poder verlo."

Pero no había nada de qué preocuparse, Ayame había hecho un excelente trabajo. Tohru lucia absolutamente hermosa en su nuevo vestido. Kyo se sonrojo apenas la vio, sintiendo mariposas en el estomago. Ella era tan hermosa, y la amaba mucho. Oh, la amaba tanto. Ella era un ángel, una diosa. Y él, el era un monstruo, un fenómeno. ¿Cómo podría esto funcionar? Ella era la bella y el era la bestia. Una historia tan vieja como el tiempo.

Pero cuando ella se acerco a él y pudo mirarla a los ojos, nada de eso importaba. Todo lo que importaba era que estaban ahí, y estaban juntos. Nada mas importaba. Kyo sentía que podía morir feliz en ese momento sin arrepentirse de nada.

La noche avanzo sin ningún contratiempo. Todo era perfecto, absolutamente perfecto. Los Sohma celebraban en silencio, confiados de que su plan había resultado. Y cuando Tohru y Kyo desaparecieron para estar a solas, ellos cantaron victoria.

Ahora que estaban solos, Kyo y Tohru se sentaron juntos, disfrutando la compañía del otro. Si había un momento para confesarse, sería ahora. Pero Kyo tenía miedo, estaba más asustado de lo que había estado en toda su vida. No solo porque ese momento decidiría si se quedaría como bestia o no, sino porque finalmente sabría lo que Tohru sentía por él. El podría vivir como un monstruo, pero no podría vivir sin ella, de eso estaba más que seguro.

"Tohru…" dijo amablemente, "¿eres feliz estando aquí conmigo?"

Ella le dedico una sonrisa que derritió su corazón. "Por supuesto que sí."

El corazón de Kyo latió a toda velocidad. Pero entonces noto un pequeño atisbo de tristeza y anhelo en sus hermosos ojos. No, eso no podía ser. Ella merecía ser feliz todo el tiempo ; tener todo lo que su hermoso corazón quisiera.

"¿Qué sucede Tohru?"

"¿Huh?" ella inmediatamente comenzó a hablar rápido. "¡Oh ,no ,no , no! ¡Todo está bien! ¡Estoy perfectamente feliz ahora! ¡No podría pedir nada más! Estoy…"

"Tohru." Le dijo en voz baja. Aun con lo linda que se veía cuando se ponía nerviosa y hablaba rápido, él quería que tuviera todo. "Algo te molesta, por favor dímelo."

Tohru suspiro y bajo la mirada. "Solo estoy preocupada por mi mama. La extraño demasiado. Solo quisiera saber si está bien, estaré satisfecha mientras sepa que está a salvo."

Kyo frunció el ceño. Desde luego, su madre. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpido? El sabia por propia experiencia que nada podía reemplazar el amor de una madre. Pero Kyoko se había olvidado de que tenía una hija. ¿Cómo podía mejorar la situación?

Entonces se le ocurrió una idea. "Espera aquí." Se apresuro a salir llamando a su primo. "¡Oye Yuki!"

La rata llego corriendo. "¿Si, qué ocurre?"

"Quiero que hagas algo por mí."

Le susurro su petición a la rata. Yuki asintió y salió corriendo. Sonriendo, Kyo regreso con Tohru. Ella lo miro con curiosidad cuando llego.

"¿Qué fue eso?"

El asintió. "Ya lo veras."

Pasaron más tiempo bailando y hablando. Kyo no le confesó lo que sentía, sabiendo que ese momento ya había pasado. Pero aun quería intentarlo. Solo esperaba el momento adecuado.

Poco después de una hora Yuki regreso, con los ojos tristes. "He vuelto."

Kyo lo miro. "Y bien, ¿Qué dijeron?"

Tohru parpadeo. "¿Qué dijo quien?"

"Le pedi a Yuki que contactara a las demás ratas en el bosque." Explico Kyo. "Él puede obtener información a través de ellas de tu ciudad e incluso de la siguiente. Le pedí que les preguntara por tu madre."

Los ojos de Tohru se abrieron de par en par. Tomo a Yuki entre sus manos, dándole una mirada suplicante. "¿Cómo esta ella? ¿Está bien?"

Yuki miro de forma preocupante a Kyo. La bestia asintió y Yuki suspiro. "De alguna manera logro recordar todo recientemente."

"¿Qué?" Tohru y Kyo se exaltaron.

Yuki asintió. "Hubo un accidente. Choco con su motocicleta y se golpeo la cabeza. Ella recuerda todo, y esta buscándote."

"¿A mí?" Pregunto Tohru. "Pero dijiste que había tenido un accidente. ¿Está bien? Por favor Yuki dime la verdad. Lo que sea puedo soportarlo."

Yuki hizo una mueca, pero le dijo lo que le habían comunicado las otras ratas. "Ella no puede viajar en su condición. Necesita descansar y recuperarse, pero no se detendrá."

Comenzaron a salir lágrimas de los ojos de Tohru. Bajo a Yuki y lo miro mientras dejaba la habitación. Ella miro a Kyo, llorando en silencio.

"Mama, ¿Qué debo hacer? Ella podría estar muriendo. Y se niega a regresar. ¿Qué pasa si se lastima aun más? ¿Qué tal si muere? ¡Oh mama no! ¡Mama, por favor regresa!"

Kyo sintió que su corazón se rompía cuando vio llorar a Tohru. Esto era todo su culpa. El era responsable de su dolor. No, no podía soportar verla sufrir, tenía que arreglar esto. Sabía las consecuencias de ello, pero no le importaba. Si era por Tohru, no le importaba. Lentamente se acerco a Tohru colocando sus enormes manos en sus hombros.

"Ve con ella." Le dijo en voz baja.

Tohru estaba tan sorprendida que había dejado de llorar. "¿Qué?"

"Ve con ella." Repitió. "Eres libre ahora. Puedes ir y hacer lo que quieras. Ve, salva a tu madre."

Mas lagrimas corrieron por las mejillas de Tohru, pero esta vez no eran de tristeza. "¿Quieres decir, que… soy libre?

Era doloroso. No podía soportar mirarla porque podría cambiar de opinión. "Si, ahora ve a ayudar a tu madre. ¡Rápido!"

Sintió como ella colocaba una mano en su mejilla. "Gracias Kyo. Muchísimas gracias."

Se dio la vuelta para irse, pero Kyo súbitamente le tomo la mano. "Espera." El se quito algo de la muñeca y se lo entrego. "Llévate esto contigo, para que puedas recordarme."

Tohru se sorprendió. Era el brazalete que la madre de Kyo le había dado, pero ya estaba arreglado. "K-Kyo, ¡no puedo tomar esto! ¡Tu madre te lo obsequio!"

"Y ahora yo te lo doy a ti." Lo coloco en su mano. "Quiero que lo tengas. Por favor Tohru, tómalo."

Mas lagrimas se deslizaron por su rostro. "Gracias Kyo, lo cuidare siempre."

Se acerco para darle un beso en la mejilla, luego se fue. Kyo se alejo de la puerta, intentando desesperadamente no ir tras ella. No era sencillo, esto era lo mas difícil que había hecho nunca.

"¿Kyo?" Era Yuki. Había visto a Tohru correr y se había preocupado. ¿Todo esta bien? ¿Qué paso?"

Con un sollozo, Kyo cayó sobre sus rodillas. "Se ha ido. La deje ir."

Yuki se sobresalto. "Tu…pero tu…¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?"

Algunas lágrimas cayeron de los ojos de Kyo, pero no le importo, ni se molesto en ocultarlo. "Porque la amo. La amo más que a nada."

Yuki guardo silencio por un momento. "¿Qué hay de la maldición?"

Kyo negó con la cabeza. "Todo ha terminado, es el final. No hay esperanza."


	13. Capitulo 12

Bueno Hola a todos otra vez! Este es el capitulo 12, ya nos estamos acercando al final! :) Ojala lo disfruten y no se olviden de comentar por favor, muestren algo de afecto por quien publica este fic si? :3

* * *

**CAPITULO 12: EL 13vo MIEMBRO DEL ZODIACO**

Kyoko se quejaba mientras luchaba por recobrar la conciencia. Estaba consciente de que alguien había colocado lentamente una toalla mojada sobre su rostro. Y sentía que estaba en una cama, eso era extraño. Lo último que recordaba era andar en su motocicleta a través del bosque donde se encontraba la propiedad de los Sohma. Recordó haberse sentido mal de la cabeza. Entonces todo se oscureció y…

Sus ojos se abrieron de repente en cuanto recordó. "¡Tohru!"

"Shh, mama, está bien. Estoy aquí."

Kyoko parpadeo cuando logro ver a su hija. Si, era Tohru. No se equivocaría con su pequeña y linda hija. ¡Ella estaba realmente ahí!

"¡Tohru! Lloro ella, arrojando sus brazos alrededor de su hija. "¡Pensé que no volveria a verte!"

Tohru sintió como las lagrimas caían sobre su rostro otra vez. "Oh mama, te he extrañado tanto."

Kyoko de pronto termino con el abrazo. "¿Pero como escapaste?"

Tohru negó con la cabeza. "No escape mama. El me libero."

Kyoko no pudo ocultar su sorpresa. "¿Qué? ¿Esta horrible bestia?"

"El no es horrible mama." Dijo Tohru a la defensiva. "Ha cambiado desde que lo viste. El es muy lindo."

"¿Lindo?" Kyoko exclamo sin creerlo.

Tohru asintió con una mirada de nostalgia. "El más lindo, de gran corazón, y mas adorable chico que he conocido."

Kyoko noto una mirada especial en los ojos de su hija. Conocía esa mirada. La había visto en su reflejo cuando su esposo aun vivía. La dejo absolutamente sin palabras. No era posible, ella no podía…

"Tohru, acaso tu…"

Su frase fue interrumpida cuando alguien toco a la puerta.

"Oh, espera un poco." Dijo Tohru, corriendo hacia la puerta para abrir. "¿Hola?"

Un pie se atravesó entre la puerta para que no pudiera cerrarla. Incluso aunque llevara más de un año sin haberlo visto, ella aun reconocería a Akito Sohma.

"Vaya, vaya, vaya, miren quien es. Tohru Honda. ¿Cuánto ha pasado? Mas de un año, al menos."

Tohru sintió un dolor en el estomago. "¡A-Akito! ¿Qué haces aquí?"

El soltó una risa. "Has estado fuera por mucho tiempo. Desapareciste sin dejar rastro, sin decir adiós, sin decir a donde ibas, no escribiste ni hablaste con nadie. ¿Qué piensas que estoy haciendo aquí? He venido a visitarte."

Tohru sonrió nerviosa. "Es bueno verte otra vez Akito, pero ahora no es un buen momento."

"¿Oh?" Dijo el mirando sobre el hombro de ella, encontrando a Kyoko. "Ah , ya veo, estas cuidando de tu madre mentalmente inestable."

Tohru asintió. "Así es. Espera, ¿Qué? ¡No, ella no está mentalmente inestable!"

Akito volvió a reír. "¿Oh, enserio? Yo no lo creo así. Primo afirma nunca haber tenido una hija, luego desaparece por un año para reunirse con su vieja pandilla, y ahora que he vuelto aquí, se ve totalmente normal. Alguien como ella podría ser un peligro para los demás y para sí misma."

"¡Mi madre no está loca!" Exclamo Tohru. "¡Solo le borraron la memoria!"

Akito levanto una ceja. "¿Le borraron la memoria?"

Tohru cubrió su boca con sus manos. "¡No, eso no es a lo que me refiero! Ella solo, quiero decir, ella estaba, ¡ella se golpeo la cabeza! Pero ahora recuerda todo, así que hemos vuelto."

Akito cruzo sus brazos, mirándola sospechosamente. "¿Con que así fue? ¿Y qué has estado haciendo tu todo este tiempo?"

Tohru se sintió nerviosa. "Yo estaba, es decir, yo solo…"

Akito sonrió. Entonces noto una parte del brazalete en su muñeca. Sus ojos se abrieron más y agresivamente tomo su mano.

"¡Ouch, Akito, me estas lastimando!"

El la ignoro mientras miraba el brazalete sin poder creerlo. "¿De dónde sacaste esto?"

Ella se libero de su agarre, frotando su muñeca. "U-Un amigo me lo dio."

Había enojo en los ojos de Akito, y algo más que Tohru jamás había visto. "¿Y cuál es el nombre de ese amigo?"

Tohru trago saliva. "¿Eso qué importa?"

"¿Su nombre era Kyo?"

Tohru no pudo ocultar su sorpresa. "¿Cómo…como lo sabes?"

Akito entro de repente, cerrando la puerta tras de él. "¿Estuviste en la vieja propiedad Sohma, no es así? Ahí es donde has estado. ¿Lo viste verdad? A esa bestia y sus mascotas fenómenos."

"¿Tohru, que sucede?" pregunto Kyoko, mirando a su hija y luego a Akito.

Si Tohru escucho a su madre, no parecía haberlo hecho. "¿Pero cómo?"

"¿Crees que no reconocería a mis propios primos? ¡En especial a esos rechazados!"

"¿Son primos?" Tohru y Kyoko exclamaron. "¿Son tus primos?"

Akito golpeo su puño contra la pared. "Lo eran, hasta que yo los maldije."

Tohru se tapo la boca con sus manos. "¿Tu? ¿Fuiste tú el que los maldijo? ¿Por qué?"

Akito sonrió, como si estuviera invocando un viejo recuerdo. "Si, fui yo. Yo los maldije. Les di el destino que merecían. Sobre todo a ese maldito de Kyo."

"¿Akito, sabes acaso lo que estás diciendo?" Dijo Kyoko.

"Por supuesto que sí." Respondió Akito. "Simplemente estaba tomando lo que merezco." Se rio. "Supongo que lo que quieren es un motivo. Muy bien entonces. Verán, mi padre era la cabeza de la familia Sohma. Yo era solo un niño cuando él murió. El titulo de líder de la familia entonces paso al padre de Kyo. Si yo hubiera tenido más edad , podría haberme hecho cargo. Pero ahora que era mi tio, su propio hijo seria quien tomara el rol de cabeza de la familia después de el , ya que yo no tenia a mi padre para enseñarme. Y como saben, no podía permitir eso."

"¿Asi que los maldijiste?" Lloro Tohru.

"Por supuesto. Veras, señorita Honda, la familia Sohma es muy antigua. Hemos tenido una pequeña obsesión con la astronomía desde hace generaciones. Las estrellas tienen mucho poder. Y es de ahí de donde obtengo el mío. He descubierto secretos y hechizos ya olvidados. Y he usado ese poder para maldecirlos a ellos, convirtiéndolos en los animales del zodiaco."

Tohru sintió que sus piernas temblaban y cayó sobre sus rodillas. "¿Todo esto fue porque estabas celoso? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel?"

"A veces Dios es cruel. Y me gusta considerarme un dios entre los Sohma." El rio maliciosamente. "De alguna manera, mi propio signo del zodiaco está representado por uno. ¿Sabían que de hecho existen 13 constelaciones del zodiaco?" Volvió a reír. "Es cierto. Ofiuco, el 13vo signo del Zodiaco, también conocido como Serpentario o el portador de la serpiente. Pero jamás fue añadido al calendario del Zodiaco, a pesar de haber sido conocido desde tiempos antiguos." Una sonrisa malvada se asomo en su rostro. "Yo considero a Ofiuco como un dios entre los otros animales, y a mí mismo un dios entre los Sohma."

Kyoko sacudió la cabeza. "Estás loco."

Akito solo se rio. "Tal vez, pero lo que se ha hecho , hecho esta. Pronto la maldición se completara. Los Sohma quedaran atrapados en sus formas animales, y Kyo, aquel que iba a reemplazarme como cabeza de la familia Sohma, ya no tendrá su mente humana y se transformara en una verdadera bestia."

"¿Qué?" Grito Tohru , horrorizada. "¡No, no puede pasarle! ¡Necesito ayudarlo!"

Ella corrió hacia la puerta. Akito la tomo y la empujo hacia su madre. "Me temo que no puedo dejar que hagas eso. No permitiré que rompas la maldición, y no dejare que Kyo te aleje de mi." El sonrió, y esta vez la sonrisa alcanzo sus ojos, pero no era de felicidad, sino de pura malicia. "Voy a hacer lo que debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo."

Había pasado una semana desde entonces. Akito había hecho que Tohru y su madre fueran encerradas en su propia casa, sin dejarlas salir. Después comenzó a hacer algunas llamadas. Una reunión familiar masiva. El había reunido a todos los miembros restantes de los Sohma, listo para poner su plan en acción.

"¡Mis amigos y familia!" Se dirigió a ellos. "Como el líder de la familia Sohma, he tomado una decisión. Estoy seguro de que todos saben lo que sucede esta noche."

Hubo murmullos en todo el lugar. Claramente todos sabían que día era ese.

"Es cierto." Continuo. "El cumpleaños número 18 de Kyo Sohma, el sucio secreto de nuestra familia. Cuando el reloj marque la media noche, el se habrá perdido, convirtiéndose en una bestia. Y los otros que también están hechizados serán condenados a permanecer como animales para siempre. Como sea, me he sentido generoso últimamente." El sonrió. "Si ellos aceptan tenerme como líder de la familia, desharé su maldición. Para probar su lealtad, ellos deberán apoyarnos matando a la bestia."

Más murmullos. Esta vez algunos miembros parecían estar en contra. ¿Matar a la bestia? ¿Akito les estaba pidiendo eso de verdad? Dejando fuera las apariencias, Kyo era de la familia.

Dándose cuenta de su objeción, Akito frunció el ceño. "¿Realmente están dispuestos a sacrificar a otros miembros de nuestra familia por el bien de aquel cuya mente está prácticamente perdida?" Sus ojos se entrecerraron. " Y no se olviden de lo que puedo hacer. No tengo porque hacerles esta oferta. Puedo obligarlos a todos a traerme la cabeza de la bestia quieran o no. Pero exijo lealtad. ¿Así que , qué será? ¿Kyo, o todos ellos?"

Hubo algunas exclamaciones de "Kyo" , y "la bestia", y "salven a los demás" por parte de los Sohmas. Akito sonrió, feliz de que su plan estuviera funcionando. Poco sabían sus tontos parientes sobre su plan de esperar hasta que fuera muy tarde para eliminar la maldición antes de acabar con Kyo de una vez por todas. Entonces volvería y obligaría a Tohru a casarse con él, a menos que quisiera ver a su madre encerrada.

"Todo de acuerdo al plan." Dijo con una risa.

Una mano se poso sobre su hombre. Se volteo para ver a Kureno de pie detrás de el, con una mirada desafiante en su rostro.

"¿Kureno? ¿Qué significa esto?"

Su primo suspiro. "Me temo que no puedo quedarme quieto mientras esto sucede."

Akito entrecerró los ojos. "¿Qué estás diciendo Kureno? ¿Vas a llevarme la contraria con mis deseos?"

Kureno lo miro fijamente. "Estas yendo muy lejos. Ya has ido demasiado lejos. No dejare que hagas esto nunca más."

Akito quito su mano de su hombro. "Kureno,eres un maldito tonto y lo sabes. No lo olvides, yo también te había maldecido a ti. La única razón por la que te quite tu maldición es porque juraste servirme. Y lo has hecho, por todos estos años. Pero si me llevas la contraria ahora, entonces compartirás el mismo destino que nuestros primos."

Toco a Kureno en la cabeza. Hubo un flash de luz y Kureno se desvaneció. Todo lo que quedo de él fue una pila de ropa y un gallo. Akito rio mientras miraba hacia abajo al pájaro en el que su primo se había convertido.

"Leal hasta el momento más crítico. Que idiota fue eso de tu parte." Miro a los demás. "! Y amenos que alguien desee compartir su destino, síganme!


End file.
